Tiptoeing around the obvious
by Desconocida
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Era obvio para todos. Estaba justo ahí desde el comienzo. Todos sabían que pertenecían juntos pero Steve y Natasha lo seguían negando. La única pregunta era: ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirían jugando ese juego?
1. PRÓLOGO

**N de T: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esta este fic pertenece a _Thegumgum_, gracias por dejarme traducirla ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimers: Nada me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de Marvel.**

* * *

**1: PRÓLOGO**

"Es bueno estar en casa"

Steve Rogers o el Capitán América habló a la mujer pelirroja parada junto a él. Frente a ellos estaban el rascacielos, hogar de los héroes más poderosos de la tierra.

La torre de los Vengadores.

"Desde Nueva York, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de estar aquí"

"Sí, Fury siempre nos enviaba a alguna misión"

Desde la Batalla de Nueva York, cuando los extraterrestres de otra dimensión, los Chitauri, dirigidos por Loki fueron derrotados. Los Vengadores se disolvieron y tomaron caminos separado.

Capitán América y Black Widow ayudaron a SHIELD a proteger al mundo de muchas amenazas y han estado juntos en misiones desde entonces. Viajaron por todo el mundo. Fury pensó que eran la perfecta pareja, adecuada para el trabajo que les había asignado.

Steve Rogers había estado en el ejército antes y entendía la disciplina, así como Natasha Romanoff, que era estricta y responsable.

Con un mismo nivel de habilidades en combate.

Durante dos años, Steve y Natasha pasaron cada día juntos, comieron juntos, durmieron juntos, y se cuidaban mutuamente. Se adaptaron al estilo de lucha del otro al punto de llegar a ser letales.

Sabían cómo se iba a mover el otro, cómo iba a pensar y sincronizaban sus movimientos. Su actuación era sobresaliente y recibían elogios de SHIELD. Eran el equipo principal de Fury.

"Estoy bastante sorprendida de que él esté de acuerdo en darnos un descanso", dijo Natasha

Entraron al edificio y JARVIS los saludó al instante.

_"Bienvenidos de nuevo capitán Rogers y agente Romanoff"_

"Gracias JARVIS"

_"Los demás Vengadores están esperándolos arriba, señor"_

El ascensor los llevó a la sala de la torre. A la primera persona que vieron fue a Tony Stark corriendo a saludarlos.

"¡Bienvenidos de nuevo Natalie y Stevie!"

"¡No me llames así!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo el soldado y la espía.

"Awww ¡Eso es lindo! La próxima vez ustedes dos terminarán la oración del otro"

Steve tomó el brazo de Natasha para que no asesinara al imprudente multimillonario. El Capitán permitió que Tony disfrutara de su momento. Los otros miembros llegaron y les dieron la bienvenida. Clint abrazó a Steve y le dio vueltas a Natasha. El Dr. Banner estrechó su mano y les presentó a Betty Ross, su prometida. Thor le presentó a Natasha y a Steve a la Dra. Jane Foster. Natasha presentó oficialmente a Pepper Potts y Steve.

El Capitán América y Black Widow se miraron y supieron lo que estaba pensando el otro.

_Finalmente estaban en casa._

* * *

La fiesta de bienvenida de Steve y Natasha seguía y seguía, porque nadie estaba cansado, nadie quería ir a dormir. Todo el mundo quería escuchar las aventuras del soldado y la espía. Desde la mesa de la cocina, se trasladaron hasta el sofá frente al televisor gigante.

Todos intercambiaba sus historias, pero el centro de atención eran Steve y Natasha.

La pareja había sido asignada a una misión muy difícil. Piloteaban su avión sobre el Himalaya y la tormenta de nieve estrelló su avión contra el suelo. Pasaron dos semanas antes de que pudieran salir y tuvieron a un grupo de terroristas persiguiéndolos. Finalmente, el quinjet de SHIELD vino al rescate.

Tony les dijo que él había reparado la Torre Stark en dos meses, y le cambió el nombre a la 'Torre Vengadores' para que pudiera ser el cuartel del equipo. El primer miembro que se mudó fue Bruce Banner.

Tony había arreglado dormitorios separados para cada miembro.

"Confía en mí, Steve. Te va a gustar el cuarto que diseñe para ti", dijo Tony pomposamente.

"Natasha escogí los muebles de tu habitación porque mi marido insistía en ponerte una telaraña como cama", confesó Pepper.

Natasha le lanzó una mirada asesina al genio multimillonario que hizo que Tony se escondiera detrás de Pepper.

Iron Man y su esposa habían pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos años. Tony había perdido su mansión de Malibú debido al ataque del Mandarín. Actualmente estaba en reconstrucción y había diseñado un nuevo sistema de defensa.

Lo más importante de todo, Pepper estaba embarazada. La pareja estaba esperando tener a su hijo de ese otoño.

Tony lo llamaría 'Anthony Stark Jr.'

Thor había regresado a Asgard para encarcelar a Loki, pero un inesperado incidente ocurrió y el dios nórdico tuvo que unir fuerzas con su hermano para proteger a Asgard y a los nueve reinos de los elfos oscuros de Svartalfheim. Más tarde, Thor había aceptado la invitación de Stark y vivía en la Torre. Viajaba a Asgard de vez en cuando.

Clint Barton alias Hawkeye pasó su tiempo libre viajando por los Estados y se reunió con su ex-pareja, Barbara Morse o Mockingbird. Clint le pidió una cita de inmediato y pasaron un tiempo conociéndose. Bobbi era una de las mejores agentes de SHIELD y ahora era la pareja de Hawkeye, otra vez.

Bruce Banner y Betty Ross tenían una vida más simple y pacífica. Bruce había aprendido la manera de controlar a Hulk y a su rabia. Encontró a Betty, quien todavía lo amaba incluso si llevaba un rabioso monstruo gigante dentro, pero ella le prometió que estaría todo el tiempo ahí para él. Bruce le pidió que se casara con él.

Steve miró a su alrededor y vio a sus queridos amigos. Estaba tan agradecido de lo que tenía. Después de setenta años en el hielo, se las arregló para encontrar una nueva familia que lo amaba y se preocupaba por él.

Para Natasha, que se había sentido sola todos los días de su vida, porque el camino de una espía la había obligado a ser un lobo solitario. Hasta que conoció a Clint, su mejor amigo. Él era como un hermano para ella.

Ahora, ella tenía a su propia familia, pequeña y alocada. Los Vengadores eran su familia.

"¡Jesús!" exclamó Tony cuando miró el reloj "Es casi medianoche"

"Todos debemos ir a la cama y dejar que Steve y Natasha descansen" dijo Pepper.

En el momento en Pepper dijo 'cama' todos se sintieron cansados y con sueño. Muchos comenzaron a bostezar. Thor tomó Jane y la llevó a su habitación. Clint les dio las buenas noches a todos y escaló la rejilla de ventilación hasta su dormitorio. Betty tomó la mano de Bruce y lo condujo arriba. Pepper y Tony permanecieron en las escaleras.

"Todos ellos tienen a su alguien especial", dijo Natasha a Steve.

"Si sólo nosotros que trabajamos todo el tiempo" él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación, Tony y Pepper querían mostrarles su habitación personalmente. Tony llevó a Steve al ala derecha de la torre. Pepper llevó Natasha a la izquierda.

Tony abrió la puerta de la habitación de Steve y la mandíbula del soldado cayó al suelo.

"¿Te gusta, Rogers?"

"Sí, me gusta mucho. Gracias, Tony"

"De nada, Capipaleta" dijo Tony con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro."Mañana tú y Natalie tienen que reunirse con Bruce y conmigo para darles una actualización. Los hermanos de ciencia tenemos que explicarles el complicado protocolo… de ser un Vengador.

Steve asintió y el multimillonario le dio las buenas noches a su amigo y salió de la habitación.

* * *

"Wooww" fue lo único que dijo Natasha cuando vio su habitación por primera vez.

Estaba muy bien decorada y era apropiada para su personalidad. Tenía que reconocer que el gusto de Pepper nunca la había decepcionado.

"Gracias, Pepper"

"Fue un placer" dijo la mujer pelirojiza antes abrazar a su amiga "Buenas noches, Tasha"

Natasha se acercó a su enorme cama y se hundió en ella en un cálido abrazo. Le gustaba mucho la suave luz de la chimenea que iluminaba cuando ella dormía y la almohada era tan suave que no quería levantarse de la cama nunca.

Desde que había estado en misiones con el Capitán América, el mejor lugar que podía encontrar para dormir era el asiento de pasajeros del Quinjet. Normalmente, ella dormía sobre heno o en el peor de los casos, en una piedra fría.

Y eso trajo de vuelta el recuerdo de su misión en el Himalaya. Ella y Steve atrapados en el medio de la tormenta de nieve, teniendo que refugiarse dentro de una cueva. Sin madera para encender un fuego. Dormidos en la piedra fría, pero ella tenía a Steve como su calentador personal.

Y otro pensamiento vino a su mente.

Esta era la primera noche que dormían separados.

Durante dos años, durmieron en la misma cama todas las noches pero él siempre fue un caballero. Desarrollaron su relación hasta el punto de llegar a ser mejores amigos, con la confianza y el respeto de una pareja.

El golpe en la puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Natasha se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Encontró a Steve Rogers en su pijama de pie fuera de su habitación.

"Sólo quiero comprobar que todo está bien", dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"Todo está bien" aseguró.

"¡Eso es genial! Debes estar contenta de que no te molestaré cuando duermas nunca más"

La sonrisa de Natasha se agrandó "Lo voy a extrañar. Además, nunca me molestas"

"Entonces, que tengas buena noche, Natasha"

"Tú también, Steve"

Él le sonrió una vez más y se alejó. Natasha cerró la puerta, aún tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Steve descansó completamente por primera vez en años. Tal vez debido a lo cómoda que era su cama, al calor que irradiaba la chimenea y además esta era la primera noche en la que no tenía que preocuparse de alguien alguien lo mataría mientras duerme.

Cuando el Capitán América se levantó, era casi mediodía. Sus ojos azul bebé miraron fuera de la ventana hacia la magnífica vista de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Estaba en casa y no había nada de que preocuparse.

Steve se dio una ducha y bajó a la sala. Clint y Tony estaban jugando Need for Speed en la pantalla gigante. Jane y Pepper estaban preparando el desayuno. Thor devoraba su quinta PopTart, mientras Bruce y Betty tomaban su té matinal.

Él sonrió por lo que veía antes oír una suave voz detrás.

"Buenos días, Steve"

Se volvió y vio primero el pelo rojo fuego de la espía y por la expresión en su cara, ella estaba completamente descansada también.

"Madame"

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas altas de la barra de la cocina. Pepper colocó un plato de desayuno en frente de ellos. Natasha casi desapareció entre las grandes figuras de Thor y Steve.

"Rojita" interrumpió una molesta voz, Natasha no tenia necesidad de girarse, porque sabía exactamente quién era "Capipaleta"

"Cállate, Stark" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Pero el genio multimillonario no se detendría tan fácilmente.

"Saben qué, ustedes dos probablemente serían la pareja más adorable"

"Ahora no, Tony" Pepper le dio una advertencia con los ojos.

"Bieeen" le dijo Tony a su esposa antes de girarse a la espía y al soldado "Ustedes dos véanme en el garaje después del desayuno _'Stasha'_"

"¿Acabas de darles un nombre pareja?" preguntó Clint, riendo ligeramente entre dientes.

"Eso suena como Natasha y tú, Tony" añadió Bruce.

"_Romanogers_ entonces"

Tony rió y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Dejando a _'Romanogers_' para que desayunaran en paz.

* * *

Steve y Natasha se reunieron con Tony en el garaje. Los ojos de Steve miraron a su alrededor antes de detenerse en el multimillonario y el científico.

"Nadie va a tenderles una emboscada aquí, Rogers"

"Excepto Clint" corrigió Bruce.

Todos oyeron una risita desde algún lugar por encima de sus cabeza. Tal vez desde la viga de hormigón.

"¿Su nido?" Preguntó Natasha.

Bruce y Tony asintieron. Hawkeye siempre construía un nido por todos lados en la torre para evitar a la gente y así poder observar a todo el mundo desde muy lejos.

"Entonces, ¡vamos a empezar! Como ambos son los últimos en mudarse aquí. Voy a darles su equipo personal Vengadores."

Tony les entregó una caja de cuero. Las cajas contenían teléfonos inteligentes, que Tony había diseñado especialmente para los Vengadores, tarjeta de crédito de los Vengadores, la lista de sus alias, y el manual de la Torre Vengadores.

"Necesito sacarles sangre. Tengo que hacer una base de datos con todos los residentes", comentó Bruce.

El soldado y la espía estiraron su brazo sin vacilar. El médico extrajo algunas muestras de sangre y siguió con su trabajo, Tony continuó con su discurso.

"Los smartphones tienen un rastreador que puede deshabilitar en cualquier momento si desean un poco de privacidad. JARVIS puede rastrear su ubicación inmediatamente en caso de que estén en una misión y desaparezcan. Para la tarjeta crédito, por favor tengan misericordia cuando vayan de día de compras. "

Ellos asintieron.

"Y ahora, el regalo de bienvenida"

Tony los llevó al estacionamiento. Steve vio un Audi R8 blanco con matrícula 'STARK', un Maserati negro con 'BARTON', un BMW i8 con 'BANNER' y una enorme Hummer roja con 'ODINSON'.

Los de la espía y del soldado se abrieron y el multimillonario sonrío con satisfacción al ver su reacción.

"Los Vengadores no deben conducir un coche normal"

"Tu sabes cómo lucirte, Stark" respondió Natasha "Pero tengo que decirlo para alimentar más a tu ego"

El multimillonario se encogió de hombros. El dinero nunca fue un problema de todos modos.

Tony llevó a Natasha al precioso súper coche rojo con matrícula 'ROMANOFF'

"Ferrari, ¿en serio?" preguntó ella con sorpresa "¿Mío?" Tony asintió

"Sí, es tuyo y bienvenida de nuevo, Rojita, dijo Tony y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Natasha. "En cuanto a ti, Capipaleta, tu motocicleta está por aquí"

Steve se detuvo frente a su Harley-Davidson. Todo seguía en el mismo estado como cuando la había dejado con Stark.

"Y hay una cosa más para ti, Steve" Tony le arrojó una llave a el Capitán e hizo un gesto con su mano hacia el Ducati negro y rojo. "Clint y yo escogimos esta belleza para ti en caso de que quieras cambiar tu estilo"

"Gracias, Tony"

"Está bien eso es casi todo lo que tengo que decirles. Ahora, ¡dispersense!"

* * *

**A/N: Este es mi primer fanfic. Por favor, dejen reviews. El inglés es mi segunda lengua, así que habrá errores. ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**N de T: Amo hacer traducciones, en serio. Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó y poder continuarla ;)**

_**Desconocida**_


	2. Incidente en la manicura

**Disclamer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Este fic pertece a _Thegumgum_, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo ;)**

* * *

**2: INCIDENTE EN LA MANICURA**

Nick Fury permitió que Natasha y Steve tuvieran un mes de descanso después de su larga misión. Eran las vacaciones que necesitaban. Las vacaciones donde podían sentarse y disfrutar de una vida pacífica.

Steve sabía que su cuerpo había entrado en modo hibernación. Se despertó anormalmente tarde. No quería salir a ningún lado, ya que la nueva era no llamaba su atención. Nunca sintió que él era parte de este siglo. Era un hombre fuera de época y ese pensamiento lo mantuvo escondido dentro de la torre.

En cuanto a Natasha, ella pasa su tiempo libre como de costumbre. Despertando cuando ella quería, sentarse en el sofá para leer un libro o tejer; o bien ir al gimnasio para ejercitarse un poco.

Esa mañana, todo el mundo había salido. Sólo Steve y Natasha se quedaron en la torre. Natasha estaba leyendo su libro nuevo cuando oyó un sonoro bostezo en las escaleras.

"Buenos días, Steve" dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro.

"Buenos días, madame", respondió.

Steve se acercó al sofá, sentándose en el otro extremo. Reclinó el sofá y siguió durmiendo.

Los orbes esmeralda miraron a el buen capitán. Se dio cuenta de que su pelo había crecido largo y desordenado. Una barba empezaba a cubrir su mandíbula.

Natasha no podía dejar de notar lo sexy que era a pesar de que era un hombre de los años 40.

Bueno, él es el _maldito Capitán América_ después de todo.

"Deberías tomar una ducha y desayunar. Has estado durmiendo así durante una semana, Steve"

"Sí, lo sé. El súper soldado no debería hacer eso, pero esta vez mi cuerpo realmente necesita un poco de descanso", dijo, tratando de abrir los ojos. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Los Juegos del Hambre"

"¿Es el libro que hizo que Tony empezara a llamar a Clint _'Katniss'_"

"Sí, lo es. Clint no quiere leerlo otra vez así que me dio toda su colección"

Levantó la vista y vio a Steve Rogers dormido.

* * *

"¡Te levantas temprano!" dijo Natasha cuando vio a Steve bajando las escaleras.

"Finalmente mi cuerpo está completamente cargado", respondió. Sus ojos azul bebé brillaban con energía por primera vez en varios días.

"Fuiste al gimnasio, supongo"

Él asintió. "¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"Voy a la peluquería con Pepper ..." respondió ella antes de que sus feroces ojos verdes se abrieran "¡Deberías acompañarnos también! Tenemos que deshacernos de ese pelo desordenado y la barba."

Steve negó con la cabeza, pero Natasha se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él. Sus ojos mostraban la determinación de una leona acechando a su presa. Steve caminó hacia atrás con el miedo impregnado en sus ojos hasta que su espalda chocó contra el mostrador.

"Steve Rogers, ¿por qué actúas como si fuera a matarte?" preguntó, y miró sus ojos azules.

"Natasha sabes muy bien que tú eres la única mujer que puede hacer que los Vengadores se asusten a muerte" tartamudeó "Y yo me encargaré de mi pelo después"

Ambos oyeron pasos en las escaleras; aún así Natasha no se apartó del ruborizado Capitán América.

"Natasha ... Steve" Dijo Pepper con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"Pepper, Steve nos va a acompañar en nuestro día"

"Nat te dije..."

"Sin peros, Cap. No soy la única que no soporta esto" Natasha pasó un dedo por su mandíbula.

Pepper asintió. Steve tragó saliva y aceptó lo que Natasha quería. Sus labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa de victoria que le recordó a Steve a otra persona.

"Pasas demasiado tiempo con Tony, incluso sonríes como él"

Natasha se echó a reír. Pepper no pudo dejar de sentirse como si se estuviera de más entre los dos héroes hasta que su marido llegó.

"Escuché mi nombre. ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?" Tony, que está totalmente vestido abrazó a su esposa antes de viera a Natasha y Steve de pie juntos. Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron antes de decir. "¿Estás dos señoritas van a llevar a Capipaleta al salón de belleza?"

"Sí, va a cortarse el pelo antes de alguna chica piense que él es ese tipo de la película _Crepúsculo_"

Tony rió, "Iré con ustedes. No quiero perderme al Capitán América teniendo una manicura" Steve le lanzó a Tony una mirada que no logró que el multimillonario cerrara la boca.

"¡Oh Rogers vas a amar la manicura!"

* * *

Steve estaba parado torpemente junto a Natasha. No le gustaba para nada esa idea, pero tenía miedo de la espía así que no tenía ninguna excusa. Natasha se dio cuenta y lo arrastró del brazo hasta el salón de belleza.

Steve tragó saliva cuando el personal femenino caminó hacia ellos en la sala VIP.

"Córtenle el pelo y afeiten su barba" ordenó Natasha.

El personal llevó a Tony y Steve en diferentes direcciones.

"Relájate, Cap. Si pudimos derrotar a alienígenas de otra dimensión, creo que podremos sobrevivir al salón de belleza"

"Estoy dispuesto a pelear con Loki y su ejército de nuevo, Stark" gruñó Steve. "Esto es una pesadilla"

Tony se echó a reír lo que hizo que Natasha y Pepper se giraran hacia ellos.

Steve se sonrojó profundamente mientras que Tony no paraba de reír.

"Mira como los dos se divierten"

"Tony es el único que se está divirtiendo." Corrigió Natasha pero se dio cuenta de que sonreía porque Steve se veía tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba.

El pelo de Steve fue cortado como de costumbre y su barba se había ido. Tony y Steve esperan a las mujeres en el sofá. Tony estaba enviando mensajes, mientras Steve trataba de usar su teléfono.

"Stark, ¿puedes hacer que esto sea más fácil de usar?"

"Has estado fuera del hielo tantos años, y todavía tienes problemas con la tecnología, ¿en serio?"

"Natasha me enseñó algunas cosas básicas, pero ... esto .. es ¡complicado!"

"¡Whoa! No hay necesidad de presionarlo tan duro, Cap" Tony le arrebató el teléfono a Steve "¿Qué quieres hacer con él?"

"Hawkeye me envió un mensaje" respondió Steve "Algo sobre las noticias"

Tony abrió el link que Hawkeye había enviado y se lo mostró al capitán.

"¡Es el Equipo Demoledor! Deberíamos irnos"

"¡Nahhh! Es nuestro día de descanso además Hawkeye, Thor y Banner puede hacerse cargo de esto"

Tony rápidamente mensajeó de nuevo a Hawkeye. Clint respondió que ellos podían manejar eso. Natasha y Pepper se acercaron a ellos.

"¿Ya terminaron?" Preguntó Steve esperanzado. Él realmente quería salir de ese lugar.

"Todavía no. Vamos a hacernos la manicura" respondió Natasha.

Steve se congeló cuando Natasha lo tomó de la mano. Tony sólo suspiró.

"Los voy a acompañar. Al menos tendré algo que hacer"

Natasha arrastró a Steve a la sección de manicura. El soldado se retorció en su asiento y miró a su alrededor incómodamente. Los otros rieron al ver la cara de Steve.

"Tengo que fotografiar esto" le susurró Tony a Pepper antes de sacar su teléfono y tomar una foto de Steven Rogers haciéndose la manicura.

Pepper negó con la cabeza, pero no hizo nada para detener a su excéntrico marido. Tony publicó la foto en cada red social que tenía. Él había creado una cuenta de Instagram para cada uno de los Vengadores, pero nadie actualizaba tanto como el multimillonario.

Cuando el personal terminó con Steve, él saltó de la silla y Natasha tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

"No más salón de belleza" susurró Steve a Natasha

"Eres tan lindo, Steve" se rió por su cara de color rojo brillante. "Y, Tony acaba de publicar tu foto"

Steve se inclinó para ver la foto con una mirada de desaprobación. "Voy a matarlo cuando regresemos a la torre"

Los cuatro salieron del salón, pero se encontraron con un gran grupo de admiradoras del Capitán América y Iron Man. Tony tuvo que empujar a todos dentro de la limusina.

"¡Maldita sea! No esperaba eso" Dijo el multimillonario con un suspiro.

"¡Stark, le disté nuestra ubicación a cada persona en todo el mundo!"

* * *

Steve había preparado su venganza con la ayuda de Natasha. Le pidieron a JARVIS que abriera la puerta del almacén donde Tony guardaba su traje de Iron Man.

Natasha tenía una cuerda en la mano.

"¿No crees que esto es demasiado?" susurró Steve.

"Basta con recordar todo lo que nos ha hecho"

Él asintió y Natasha envolvió la soga alrededor del cuello del traje de Iron Man. Steve fue a la segunda planta y sacó el traje por arriba. Parecía como si el hombre de hierro estuviera ahorcándose y Steve pensó que era suficiente como para asustar a Tony por una semana.

"_Capitán Rogers, agente Romanoff, no creo que a mi creador vaya a gustarle lo que le hicieron a su traje_" aconsejó JARVIS.

"Ese es el punto, JARVIS y no te preocupes, no te va a culpar en absoluto", dijo Natasha alegremente "Y ahora, tenemos que enviar una amenaza de muerte a Stark"

El dúo tomó una foto del traje Iron Man y Natasha la publicó en la cuenta de Instagram de Steve.

_'**Capitán_América: soyironman** Es hora de que el multimillonario muera'_

* * *

Steve y Natasha disfrutaban de su rato viendo la televisión cuando Tony irrumpió en las sala.

"¡Hey! No hay necesidad de exponer al multimillonario de esta manera", dijo Tony. "Y hay algo más que tengo que decirles. Ustedes dos se ven adorables juntos, incluso en una foto"

La espía le lanzó a Tony una mirada de muerte mientras que Steve tenía una mirada molesta en su rostro.

"En verdad quieres morir, ¿eh? Stark", dijo Natasha con frialdad y se levantó. "Vamos a probar si puedes volar sin tu traje"

Tony corrió en dirección opuesta, pero él no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar de la espía. Steve lo observaba divertido.

"¡Stark! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Gritó la espía pisando los talones del millonario.

"¡JARVIS! ¡Despliega el traje! ¡DESPLIÉGALO!"

Pero Natasha agarró el brazo de Tony y lo retorció antes de inmovilizarlo en el suelo y sentándose sobre su espalda.

"¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!" Gritó Tony dolorosamente: "¡Suéltame!"

"¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer ESO"

"¡Ok, Ok! ¡Está bien!"

Natasha soltó su brazo y caminó hasta Steve quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos chocaron su puño. Tony se puso de pie y sujetó su brazo derecho.

"¡Maldita sea roja! Eso no era necesario", dijo el genio y se sentó junto a la espía antes de agarrar el control remoto y cambiar de canal inmediatamente.

"¡Heyyy!" Gritó el dúo.

Pero volvieron su atención a la noticia que pasaban en ese momento.

_**'¡Los Vengadores en una cita doble!'**_

_"Es normal ver en público el amor entre Tony Stark y Pepper Potts, pero la nueva pareja de los Vengadores que nunca hubiéramos esperado antes ¡se ha revelado! Capitán América y Black Widow son algo más o sólo amigos ..."_

"Esto es por tu culpa" murmuró Natasha.

"No me puedes echar la culpa, Natashalie. Tú y Pepper fueron las que nos arrastraron en este lío." Argumentó Tony.

"¡Ustedes tres tienen la culpa!"

Una voz enojada salió del ascensor. El trío vio como Clint, Bruce y Thor se unían a ellos.

"¡Ustedes fueron al salón de belleza mientras nosotros tres defendíamos Nueva York del Equipo Demoledor!" Murmuró el arquero.

"Sí, mis amigos estoy de acuerdo con el amigo Halcón incluso si pudimos encargarnos de esto"

"El otro sujeto está muy molesto"

"Lo sentimos, Bruce", dijo el trío.

"Así que ..." Clint empezó con una sonrisa en su rostro "¿Ustedes finalmente están juntos?"

Natasha y Steve le lanzaron a Clint una mirada de muerte. El soldado se fue a su habitación. Tony sonrió disfrutando del alboroto que había causado.

* * *

**N de T: ¡Hey! Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y followers. La autora y yo les agradecemos. La verdad no se si sea autor o autora, no le he preguntado xD Sooo, no olviden dejar reviews para saber que les gusta la historia y la traducción ;) También haganme saber si cometí algún error en la traducción...**

_**Desconocida**_


	3. Lo que te hace hermosa

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Este es un fic de _Thegumgum_, quien me dejó traducirlo.**

* * *

**3: LO QUE TE HACE HERMOSA**

Las pesadillas perseguían a Steve. Él tuvo que levantarse para detenerlas. Eran las 4 de la mañana y no podía dormir más, así que se dirigió al gimnasio. Los sacos de box siempre le habían ayudado a despejar su mente al igual que distraerlo de las pesadillas.

Cuando mandó a volar por la habitación al quinto saco, paró su ejercicio y tomó una ducha.

Se acercó a la cocina sólo para encontrarse con un olor muy agradable a comida. Oyó a alguien tarareando felizmente una canción.

Y encontró de donde provenía la hermosa voz. Una pelirroja moviéndose por la cocina con gracia.

"Buenos días, Tasha" Dijo Steve. "¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?"

"No, solo te siéntate y yo cocinaré para ti"

Steve intentaba leer el periódico pero tenía dificultades para enfocarse en el artículo. La hermosa presencia de Natasha lo mantenía distraído. Era como un susurro en sus oídos, como un dedo acariciando suavemente su piel. Steve miró hacia arriba y la vio moviéndose por la cocina.

Él siempre había disfrutado ver a la espía moverse como si estuviera bailando, mirar su corto cabello rizado rojo revoloteando cuando ella se movía, su olor que era como de una puesta sol y una flor recién cortada.

Él simplemente no podía apartar los ojos de ella en ese momento.

"¿Te estoy distrayendo?" preguntó ella.

_Sí, eres tan molesta, Natasha Romanoff._ Pensó Steve ligeramente sonrojado.

Steve salió de sus pensamientos. "No, no, yo sólo estoy esperando si dejas caer algo o no"

Le gustaba su pelo rojo fuego y la forma en que fluía con el viento. Volvió a pensar en el momento en que se conocieron. Él salió del Quinjet al helicarrier con Coulson. Todos eran hostiles a su alrededor y entonces la vio, con su pelo rojo rizado y una sonrisa misteriosa. Ella estaba de pie fuera de la multitud, como si fuera la única persona que estaba allí.

"Steve"

"Sí"

"El desayuno está listo" dijo y puso un plato frente a él.

Pero, de nuevo, cada vez que hacía contacto visual con ella, quedaba hipnotizado por sus hermosos orbes verdes y siempre que lo hacía, decía estupideces antes de poder detenerse.

"Sabes, Natasha. Eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto, es muy raro que no tengas novio todavía"

"Porque siempre estoy trabajando, ¿recuerdas?" respondió "Además, yo no soy el tipo de chica que le gusta a los hombres."

"¡Wow! Eso viniendo de una mujer tan hermosa como tú, no es del todo convincente ¿no te parece?"

Natasha se volvió hacia Steve con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"¿Crees que soy hermosa, capitán?"

"Sí ... Tú eres más bella que muchas mujeres hoy en día. Son demasiado delgadas y ... umm ..." Steve estaba tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta, evitando hacer contacto visual con los orbes esmeraldas que seguían mirándolo. "Tú eres única y diferente de las demás. Los hombres casi se rompen el cuello cuando se giran para mirarte."

"Capitán Rogers, si no lo conociera tan bien, diría que está intentando acostarse conmigo"

El rostro de Steve se volvió rojo bermellón y agachó la mirada. Sus ojos podían penetrar su alma y él tenía miedo de decir algo estúpido otra vez.

"¿Alguna vez mencioné que te ves absolutamente adorable cuando te sonrojas?" Dijo en broma antes de cambiar a su tono normal de voz "Para recompensarte por ser el único en esta torre que habla muy bien de mí, me quedaré contigo hoy"

"¿Quieres decir que ..." Tartamudeó Steve y entró en pánico, tratando de decir el resto de la frase. "¿Igual que en una cita?"

"¡No, no, no! Sólo para pasar el rato juntos. Te llevaré de compras y compraremos ropa nueva, que vaya _de acuerdo a la época_"

Steve frunció el ceño "¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?"

"Nada, pero si quieres que Tony siga burlándose de ti, puedes conservarla"

En ese momento el gran Capitán América sabía que había caído en sus trucos mentales de nuevo. Él debía saber mejor que nadie que ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, siempre había sido así y siempre sería. Sus objetivos le daban todo.

Y Steve Rogers no fue la excepción.

"Bien"

"Te doy permiso de quedarte con lo que realmente te guste y el resto se irá a la caridad"

Todo lo que Steve pudo hacer fue asentir.

Ella sonrió "Buen chico"

Bruce bajó las escaleras, pero no pudo ver cuando Black Widow arrinconaba al capitán. El genio doctor se dirigió directamente por su vaso de agua.

"¡Buenos días, mi amigo!" Bramó Thor.

El dios del trueno Trueno corrió a la tostadora y sacó una caja de Pop Tarts. Si había algún dispositivo electrónico Midgardiano que podía controlar, definitivamente era la tostadora.

Tony y Clint hablaban en voz alta al entrar en la cocina. Ellos discutían sobre el último juego de la noche. Tony fue a la cafetera y Clint se sentó junto a Steve.

"Cap, tengo entradas para el juego de béisbol, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?" Preguntó Tony.

"No, gracias. De hecho, hoy voy a explorar la ciudad"

"Así que sólo somos tú y yo, cerebro de pájaro"

Steve sabía que él tenía que evitar el maldito interrogatorio de Tony por lo que mintió con la cara más seria que pudo. Natasha incluso le dio una leve sonrisa.

* * *

No es que a Natasha le importara, pero no pudo evitar notar que cada chica que pasaba junto a Steve tenía que girarse a mirarlo una vez más. Algunas lo miraban abiertamente casi babeando sobre el Capitán América.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él con curiosidad

"Nada" respondió ella, "No te has dado cuenta de lo que provocas en las chicas, ¿verdad?"

Steve abrió la puerta de la famosa boutique de diseñador. La vendedora los saludó con entusiasmo.

"Señorita Rushman"

Steve supuso que ella venía aquí bajo su alias, Natalie Rushman, la asistente personal de Tony Stark.

"Me alegra verte de nuevo, Joanna"

"Y supongo que este guapo es su novio, ¿no es así?"

"Por desgracia no lo es, él es un íntimo amigo del señor Stark", respondió ella. "El Capitán Rogers"

Steve y ella intercambiaron saludos, pero la manera en que Joanna lo miró hizo que Steve se sintiera un poco incómodo.

"Necesita todo un guardarropa nuevo. Encuentra algo bueno para él"

"Espero que me quede bien esta ropa" bromeó Steve.

"Capitán Rogers con una figura como esa, apuesto a que se verá absolutamente precioso en todo", dijo Joanna.

Joanna los llevó al área privada de probadores. Natasha se sentó en el sofá leyendo una revista mientras espera que la estilista encontrara algo para Steve.

"Por favor, traiga un sastre para que mida su traje y esmoquin", dijo la espía a uno de los empleados.

"Por supuesto, señorita Rushman"

Natasha disfrutaba de una copa de champán mientras que Steve se probaba su ropa nueva detrás de la cortina de terciopelo.

"Natasha, ¿es aburrido esperarme todo el día?"

"No, en absoluto, es divertido vestirte y disfruto de las cosas bellas", respondió ella. "No estamos ni cerca de terminar. Todavía tenemos que encontrar cada estilo de ropa para ti"

"Stark nos matará cuando vea las facturas"

"No, no lo hará. Si sabe que esto es por ti"

La cortina se apartó y reveló a Steve vestido con su esmoquin. Natasha se levantó y lo miró satisfecha.

"Steve espera hasta que vayas a una gala. Tony va a estar tan celoso de que todas las mujeres se lancen sobre ti"

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido" Murmuró antes de la girarse al espejo de cuerpo completo.

"Joanna, por favor envía todo a la Torre Stark."

"Sí, señorita Rushman"

Natasha llevó Steve a otras tiendas. Él ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo. Se veía guapo en todo. Su perfecta figura y sus hombros anchos lo hacían perfecto para cada ropa.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la torre, eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Oyeron a alguien gritando en el momento en que la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

"¡Natashalie Rushmanoff! ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Te di sólo una tarjeta de crédito por dos semanas!"

Tony camino a grandes zancadas hasta ellos y les mostró la lista de todo lo que habían comprando ese día, una lista muy larga de ropa de diseñador.

"Deberías agradecerme por deshacerme de la ropa de abuelo de Steve"

"Oh, en ese caso, estoy bien con eso y gracias por deshacerte de esos trapos que siempre usaba en mi torre."

"¡Me gustan!" Se defendió Steve.

"¡Pero por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué tenías que comprar una playera tan cara" preguntó Tony sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación y se alejó "Una camiseta D & G, ¿en serio?"

"¡La que traes puesta es más cara!"

* * *

Dos días después de que Natasha se había deshecho de la vieja ropa de Steve en su armario. Él tenía problemas para escoger su ropa cada mañana, así que acaba eligiendo una camiseta y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Era domingo y sus compañeros de equipo no se levantaban hasta el mediodía. Sus planes para hoy eran ir a dar un largo paseo por la ciudad y disfrutar de la tranquilidad del parque. Decidió ir a Central Park primero. Steve se sentó en el lado opuesto al Castillo de Belvedere y sacó su cuaderno de bocetos.

Le encantaba dibujar y lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

Steve caminaba alrededor del Time Square en la tarde antes de que sucediera algo inesperado.

"**¡ES EL CAPITÁN AMÉRICA!**" Bramó una chica seguida de unos gritos. Steve acababa de encontrar la segunda cosa más aterradora de su vida.

Una horda de fanáticas corrió en su dirección. Venían de todas partes. Steve corrió con gran velocidad y desapareció en el centro comercial, pero las chicas lo seguían de cerca. Él terminó encerrándose dentro del baño de hombres.

"¡Capitán salga de ahí!" Gritó alguien desde fuera lo que hizo que Steve caminara hacia atrás al otro extremo del baño.

Steve paseaba de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar en una manera de salir de ese lío. No encontraba ninguna. Estaba atrapado, no podía escapar.

La única salida eran sus amigos y con la única que podía contar era con Natasha.

* * *

Natasha y sus compañeros estaban sentados en la sala. Tony y Clint estaba jugando videojuegos mientras Thor y Bruce los vitoreaban. Natasha estaba leyendo _Los Juegos del Hambre_ en el sofá cerca de la ventana.

Hasta que sonó el teléfono.

"Hola"

"¡Tasha! ¡Ayuda, estoy atorado en el baño!" La voz en pánico de Steve venía del otro lado.

"¿Por qué rayos estás atorado en un baño, capitán?"

Todo el mundo se volvió a mirarla. Natasha puso a Steve en altavoz. Clint y Tony se apresuraron a estar junto a Natasha.

"Todos estamos aquí, cap. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?" Preguntó Hawkeye.

"¡Ayúdenme! Encárguense de unas chicas que me están persiguiendo. ¡Están reunidas frente el baño y no puedo salir!"

Todo el mundo se echó a reír, especialmente Tony que rió con tanta fuerza que se cayó del sofá.

"Sí diviértete, Capi. Tu eres el favorito."Dijo Tony tratando, con dificultad, de no reírse.

"No es para nada gracioso, Stark. ¡He estado atrapado aquí por tres horas!"

"Vamos para allá", dijo Natasha.

"Por favor, dense prisa"

Natasha colgó y se giró a sus compañeros.

"¡Vamos! Nuestro amigo nos necesita"

"Voy a decirte no, Rojita" dijo Tony "Prefiero disfrutar del espectáculo"

Bruce puso las noticias en la televisión y encontró la noticia del Capitán América siendo perseguido por sus fans en todos los canales.

"Es más popular que tú, Stark" comentó Natasha.

"Es por eso que no voy a ayudarlo. Ustedes vayan y saquen a nuestro querido capitán de esta mierda"

Natasha se volvió a su mejor amigo. "Vamos, Clint. Usa por una vez tu habilidad de escalar por los ductos de ventilación para una buena causa"

* * *

Clint y Natasha se apresuraron a llegar al Time Square. JARVIS les ayudó a encontrar la posición exacta de Steve. Se dieron cuenta de que era muy difícil entrar porque había al menos cientos de niñas bloqueando el paso.

"¡Tony! Ayúdanos encontrar otra forma de entrar. ¿Tienes un plano del edificio?" Habló Natasha por su comunicador.

"_Puedo hackearlo. Sólo espera un segundo_"

En la torre, Tony y Bruce estaban mirando el holograma del centro comercial mientras JARVIS trata de encontrar la mejor ruta de acceso para llegar al capitán.

"Tick Tok, Tony"

"Estoy enviando la ruta a tu celular", dijo el multimillonario.

"Lo tengo", dijo Natasha y llamó al teléfono de Steve "Capitán, hay una rejilla arriba de ti. Clint y yo te recogeremos allí."

"Está bien"

"El tamaño del ducto no debería ser un problema." Agregó Clint. "No te preocupes, cap. Estás con los expertos"

Natasha suspiró y encontró una salida por una zona arbolada y tranquila, subieron por ahí. Clint trazó un camino con la ayuda de Tony y Bruce.

"Nat, ¿crees que también tenemos fans locas?" Susurró Clint.

"No lo sé, pero prefiero no tener ninguna", respondió ella. "Somos espías. Eso sólo haría nuestro trabajo más difícil"

"Hey Natashalie" interrumpió Tony. "La próxima salida debería ser el baño hombres"

"Entendido, Stark"

Los dos asesinos maestros miraron hacia abajo y vieron a Steve sentado en el suelo. Clint levantó la tapa de la ventila.

"¡Steve! Vámonos" lo llamó Natasha.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!" dijo con alivio.

Steve dio un salto y cerró la rejilla de ventilación.

"Bruce, una ruta de escape por favor" habló Clint por el comunicador.

"Vayan 200 metros hacia el sur. Los debería llevar al otro lado del edificio"

Los tres se arrastraron en esa dirección y Clint encontró la salida. Hizo una seña a los otros dos para que se detuvieran pero Steve no lo vio y chocó con Natasha que estaba en frente de él.

"Lo siento", dijo y se sonrojó profundamente cuando se dio cuenta en donde había colocado su mano.

"¿Acabas de tocarme el trasero, Steve?"

"Yo ... uhh ... estoy"

"¡Despejado! Vamos a salir de este infierno" intervino Clint y bajó por la rejilla de ventilación.

* * *

Natasha y Clint trajeron de regreso a Steve a la Torre Stark en una sola pieza, el buen capitán aún estaba bastante aterrorizado por lo que había sucedido. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, un flash los cegó. Bruce, Thor y Tony los estaban esperando con una cámara en la mano.

"¡El Capitán Virgen sobrevivió a su primer ataque de fanáticas!" Exclamó Tony.

"Es la experiencia más horrible que he tenido. Preferiría pelear con Hydra o los Chitauri de nuevo", dijo Steve.

Todos los demás, a excepción de Natasha, se echaron a reír. La espía llevó a Steve al sofá. El buen capitán tenía marcas de lápiz labial rojo en la cara y su camiseta estaba estirada y arrugada. Esto hizo que Tony sonriera internamente.

Pero no tanto como el hecho de que Natasha expresara su preocupación por el bienestar del capitán.

"¡Lord Steven! A todos los hombres en Asgard les encantaría tener una horda de mujeres siguiéndolos" bramó Thor "Deberías estar contento"

"Sí Steve. Acaba de derrocar a Stark de la atención de los medios. Cada noticiero está difundiendo tu noticia", agregó Bruce.

"Por supuesto, el Capitán Guapo es todo un encanto. Está soltero. Es el superhéroe más famoso." Concordó Clint. "Y además Stark está casado y tiene a su pequeño bebé en camino"

"Incluso estando casado, Cerebro de pájaro. Sigo siendo el superhéroe más famoso."

Los comentarios de sus compañeros hicieron que Steve se sonrojara aún más. Natasha le tendió la mano con simpatía antes de girarse a los otros hombres.

"Está bien, él ha tenido suficiente por hoy", afirmó. "Vamos, cap. Vamos a que te laves"

"No llegues tarde. La cena empieza a las ocho. Pepper cocinará para nosotros"

"Stark, ¿Pepper aún está manejando tu empresa?" Preguntó Clint con curiosidad. "¿No se supone que debería quedarse en casa sin hacer nada por ahora?"

"Mañana es su último día y yo voy a dirigir la compañía hasta que ella quiera volver a trabajar"

Al escuchar la noticia, Natasha agradeció tener una amiga en esta torre para apoyarla cuando discutiera con los hombres. Incluso si tenía a Steve de su lado, no era suficiente para luchar contra Clint y Tony.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Steve y él caminó directamente al baño.

"No deberías salir a la calle solo. Las mujeres tienden a interesarse más en un hombre caminando solo que en uno que va en grupo"

"Y sugieres que lleve a Stark o Barton conmigo", respondió. "Prefiero quedarme en la torre."

"Tienes un punto, pero me refiero a Bruce o a Thor"

"Thor es muy fácil de detectar y Bruce siempre está en el laboratorio"

"Entonces puedo ir contigo la próxima vez"

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Steve salió del baño con ropa nueva.

"¿Estás segura de eso? Todavía estoy tratando de creer que tú quieres pasar tiempo conmigo"

"¡Por supuesto! Eres un caballero y el único en esta maldita torre que es agradable conmigo y no me vuelve loca" le aseguró con su hermosa sonrisa. "A excepción de JARVIS, él siempre está de mi lado"

_"Un placer, Agente Romanoff" _Respondió la IA.

Los dos le sonrieron el uno al otro.

"Tendrás que aguantar a un hombre fuera de época"

"Por supuesto, que lo haré. Rogers."

* * *

**N de T: ¡Nuevo capítulo! Creo que tengo que subir más seguido, el próximo lo llegará más pronto lo prometo ;) Gracias por todos los reviews, follows y favs. Les contestaría pero siento que es como si me estuviera quedando con todo el crédito. Dejen un review para que el autor/a y yo sepamos que les gustó. Si notan cualquier error haganmelo saber ;)**

**Gracias a: Demeter, K.S. Briones, Lila-sama, MarrySubacoDoPersy, RavenMore, Romanogers, Zary Curhm, camghost, srto, Daniela HC, Jenna, elapink100 y a todos los Guest's**


	4. Las pequeñas cosas

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. El fic es de T_hegumgum_, quien me dejó traducirlo:) **

* * *

**4: LAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS**

Natasha pasó tiempo con Steve como había prometido. Él amaba cada minuto con ella. Era simple, fácil, nada demasiado complicado. Disfrutaron de ese momento de paz que la vida les había ofrecido.

Fue el regalo más raro que habían tenido, considerando lo extremadamente peligroso que era su trabajo.

Faltaban sólo dos semanas y media para que su sueño pacífico terminara y tuvieran que despertar a la realidad.

Empezaban con algo simple como disfrutar de una tarde tranquila tarde en la biblioteca de la torre, leyendo un libro.

Steve leía muchos libros con el fin de mantenerse al ritmo de la nueva era. Para Natasha leer era un medio de relajación.

Los otros miembros del equipo siempre los podían encontrar ahí, pero nunca los interrumpían cuando veían cuan relajado estaba el dúo. Comenzaban leyendo un libro hasta que alguno de los dos se quedaba dormido y utilizaba el regazo del otro como almohada.

_Principalmente Natasha._

La siguiente cosa en su lista era pasar el día en Central Park.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Preguntó Natasha.

"Sólo hay que relajarnos en el parque", sugirió. "Carrusel, Summerstage, canotaje, caballos de tiro, ¿Shakespeare en el parque? O cualquier otra cosa que quieras hacer"

"¿Somos turistas o algo así?" Bromeó ella.

"Yo no..."

"Estoy bromeando, Steve. Suena divertido. Nunca he hecho este tipo de cosas en Central Park."

E hicieron todo lo que Steve sugirió. Disfrutaron del buen clima de verano sentados en el césped verde tomando el sol. A Steve le encantaba dibujar mientras Natasha dormía usando su regazo como almohada o acariciar distraídamente los cortos rizos rojos, sonriendo tímidamente.

Ellos paseaban de la mano por el parque. Ni siquiera les importaba tomarse de las manos.

Para Natasha, era maravilloso que hubiera un hombre dispuesto a hacer cosas de chicas con una chica. No era cliché en absoluto. Con Steve, estas cosas cliché eran divertidas y encantadoras.

¡Oh! Espera, _la parte encantadora le pertenecía a Steve._

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el mercado fue lo que Steve y Natasha disfrutaron más.

A Steve le encantaba comprar productos hechos en casa y prometió que iba a cocinar para ella. Era un experto en compras y eso sorprendió mucho a Natasha.

"Mi madre me enseñó", dijo con orgullo. "Un día voy a cocinar para ti"

_¿Cómo rayos era posible que un tipo como Stark se fuera a casar antes de alguien como Steve Rogers?_

Ella no podía dejar de notar que Steve era el marido ideal comparado con Tony Stark. Steve sabía cocinar; podía lavar y planchar su ropa. Él era ordenado y limpio.

Esa pregunta aún no tenía una respuesta adecuada, pero como su Capitán diría, _estaba esperando la chica adecuada._

* * *

Entonces su primer almuerzo en domingo llegó, hasta Tony tenía algo que decir acerca de sus "_salidas amistosas"_.

Aún así almorzar con Steve los domingos era su cosa favorita. Se convirtió en un ritual normal desde entonces.

"Rojita, Capipaleta, ¿qué planean hacer los niños hoy? ¿Ir a un musical de Broadway? ¿Un paseo por el parque? ¿Qué más haría una pareja pegajosa?"

"Tienes suerte de tener a Pepper, Stark" dijo Natasha. "De lo contrario, serías el peor novio en la faz de la tierra"

"A las señoritas les encanta cuando un hombre las llena de regalos caros" respondió el multimillonario con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

"A mí no"

"No ignores mi pregunta, Natalie" Tony trajo de vuelta el tema. "En serio, respóndeme"

"Sólo un almuerzo normal de domingo" respondió Steve para terminar la pelea matinal entre la espía y el multimillonario.

"Almorzar los domingos es algo que hacen las parejas" aclaró Tony. "Así que supondré que ustedes son una pareja e iré con Brucie para que me pague la apuesta"

"¡No somos una pareja!" Gruñó Natasha con frustración.

"Lo que digan, muchachos. Las pequeñas cosas lindas que ustedes hacen es lo que otras _'parejas'_ hacen, no lo que dos personas _'solteras'_ harían juntos"

"¿Podemos irnos, Steve?"

"Sí"

"¡Diviértanse, niños! Y no lleguen tarde para la cena" gritó Tony y pensó con alegría.

_'¡Estos dos van conectar proooooonto!'_

* * *

Ellos paseaban de la mano a una cafetería situada cerca de Bryant Park.

"Tengo suficiente de Stark diciendo que somos una pareja" murmuró Natasha.

"Entonces debes ignorarlo, Nat. No deberías molestarte en responder todo lo que él diga"sugirió Steve cuidadosamente. "Los dos sabemos que eso no pasará, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Tú eres mi mejor amigo"

"Y ahora, deja de pensar en lo que Tony dijo y disfruta de este hermoso domingo juntos"

Steve sabía como hacerla sonreír diciendo o haciendo algo. Digamos que sólo con él sonreía de esa manera y se permitía ser femenina.

Era... simplemente difícil de _resistir_. Su curiosidad era demasiada y quería saber cuán encantador podía llegar a ser su compañero.

Se sentaron en una mesa en el exterior. Natasha sabía que podía en probar todos los lugares que ella quisiera, porque su compañero tenía un metabolismo súper rápido que le permitía comer lo triple que una persona normal.

"Deberías probar esto" sugirió él y puso unos huevos revueltos con queso ricotta delante de ella.

Ella tomó su mano y dio una pequeña mordida. Él estaba esperando su respuesta.

"Tienes razón. Es muy bueno. La próxima vez voy a pedirlos"

"No, no. Tienes que ordenar los panecillos de chispas de chocolate y menta para que yo también pueda probarlos", protestó.

"Está bien, siempre y cuando pueda elegir el postre."

"Trato hecho", dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

* * *

Se dio cuenta de que Steve estaba más y más cómodo estando cerca de ella y ya no le no le importaba su proximidad, tocarlo o abrazarlo.

Natasha ya tenía planes para ese día incluso cuando decidieron quedarse en la torre pero cualquier cosa podía pasar cuando se trataba de la mujer más impredecible en la Tierra.

Ella encontró a Steve escondido dentro de la biblioteca de la torre, leyendo _ESDLA: Las dos torres_. Ella le propuso su plan, pero el soldado se limitó a decir que no.

"¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!"

"Cada vez que dices eso siempre incluye aliens extra-dimensionales, dioses locos, armas de fuego, explosiones y sobrevivir a duras penas." Enumeró. "La primera vez que dijiste eso tuve que lanzarte con mi escudo"

"Todavía recuerdo eso" sonrió con cariño al pensar en el día que lucharon juntos por primera vez. "Fue muy divertido como dije"

"Sí, a mi me golpearon con una láser de alta energía en el torso" Murmuró. "Cuanta diversión"

"Deja de quejarte, Steve. ¡Vamos al planetario!"

Arrastró a Steve a su habitación para que se cambiara. Los dos bajaban por las escaleras cuando Natasha habló.

"No nos esperen despiertos."

"¿A dónde van, chicos?" Preguntó Clint.

"No es asunto tuyo"

Ella tomó la mano de Steve y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

"Vamos en mi motocicleta", dijo y le entregó un casco.

"No voy a usar eso" negó con la cabeza.

"Nat, _por favor_"

Con sus ojos de cachorrito y una preocupación genuina, Steve consiguió ponerle el casco. Él subió a su moto y le dio una mano. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y sintió como se ponía rígido y se relajaba un segundo después.

Natasha sabía que él estaba sonrojado, _él siempre se sonrojaba cuando hacia cosas como esa._

El planetario fue la mejor idea que jamás se le había ocurrido. Consiguieron las últimas entradas para el espectáculo de la noche. Steve parecía demasiado emocionado para ser un hombre adulto y caminó alrededor de la exposición arrastrando a Natasha junto a él.

"¡La tecnología es fascinante!" Exclamó el capitán.

Todo lo que Natasha podía hacer era sonreír por lo tierno que lucía.

Cuando el show del espacio empezó, Steve parecía aún más emocionado de lo que había estado. Natasha tomó su mano cuando caminaron hacia el Teatro Estrella del Planetario Hayden.

Todavía sostenía su mano cuando se sentaron en sus asientos.

Ambos capturaban la mirada de todos cuando caminaban juntos. Dos seres tan inhumanamente bellos se veían perfectos juntos.

El show continuó y Natasha se acurrucó más cerca de Steve apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Steve sonrió gentilmente a la espía.

* * *

En su último día libre, Steve prometió que la llevaría a un lugar, pero cuando ella bajó a la sala esa noche, no encontró a nadie. Sus otros compañeros de equipo estaban en su cita nocturna con sus respectivas parejas.

"Steve, ¿dónde estás?"habló Natasha por teléfono.

"Estoy en el helipuerto. Tienes que venir aquí rápido", dijo y colgó.

_¿Acaba de colgarme?_ Pensó para sí misma, sin embargo tomó el ascensor hacia el helipuerto.

"¡Sorpresa!"

Delante de Natasha estaba Steve Rogers de pie con una cesta y una alfombra de picnic. La sonrisa en su rostro hizo más difícil que Natasha pudiera mantener su cara de Widow.

"¿Qué es esto, Steve?"

"Nuestro pequeño picnic" respondió y comenzó a acomodar todo.

Se acercó a él y vio que había preparado espaguetis con albóndigas, ensalada de hierbas con queso feta y pimientos rojos asados. Incluso eligió su vino favorito.

Él cocinaba jodidamente bien, tenía que admitir eso.

Después de terminar su cena, se sentaron allí y disfrutaron del magnífico paisaje de Manhattan pintada de naranja del atardecer.

"Esto fue muy amable de tu parte, Steve"

"No fue nada", dijo con timidez. "Además no podía perderme esta hermosa vista"

Natasha dobló sus piernas y se recargó en Steve que inmediatamente envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella.

_¿Cómo demonios un chico tan tímido como Steve Rogers había planeado esa romántica 'salida'?_

Viendo la puesta de sol sobre el horizonte de Manhattan en un helipuerto en el techo de la Torre Stark.

Esto era realmente agradable y el cuerpo de Steve era tan tibio que se sentía segura y protegida sólo con estar cerca de él.

Si pudiera mantener ese momento por mucho más tiempo.

Steve la acompañó hasta su habitación y la besó en la frente de una forma diferente a como había hecho antes.

"Buenas noches, Nat"

Incluso cuando en la mañana tuvo que despertar a la cruel realidad, ese había sido uno de los mejores sueños que alguna vez había tenido.

* * *

**N de T: ¡Ya aquí está el siguiente capítulo! ¿Me tardé mucho? Como sea, no olviden dejar reviews para que el autor/a y yo sepamos que les gusto ;) Si ven algún error no olviden mencionármelo c:**

**Gracias a: srto, MarrySubacoDoPercy, elapink100(No te preocupes c:), kanazuki182(gracias por ponerme en tus autores favoritos ;)), tititas05, YamiMeza(casi lloró con tus palabras). Por sus reviews, follows y fav's, un beso a todas/os.**

_**Desconocida**_


	5. En cubierto

**Disclaimer:**** ¡Al fin! Un poco de acción. Nada de esto me pertenece, la historia es de _Thegumgum_ quien me dejó traducirlo c:**

* * *

**5: EN CUBIERTO**

La mañana no tardó en llegar; y Tony Stark era el único en la torre que no había dormido en toda la noche. Siempre se olvidaba de la hora cuando empezaba a juguetear con sus trajes. Subió a la cocina para servirse más café. Mientras esperaba que la máquina sirviera su café fresco revisó la seguridad de la noche anterior.

"¿Algo interesante, JARVIS?" Preguntó el multimillonario.

_"Hay una cosa que debería ver, señor. Respecto a la Agente Romanoff y el Capitán Rogers"_ Informó la IA.

"Muéstramelo, J"

La sonrisa de Tony se amplió cuando vio en el vídeo al poderoso Capitán América y la temible Black Widow abrazados mirando el atardecer.

Él sabía que estos dos habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos y haciendo cursis cosas lindas.

Pero nunca lo vio venir.

El capitán siempre era tímido y torpe con las mujeres, pero con Natasha, parecía bastante cómodo.

Cuando Steve bajó a la cocina, Tony le preguntó sin preámbulos.

"¿Cuándo vas a llevar a la Pequeña Roja a una cita de verdad?"

Steve dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró frunciendo el ceño.

"Ella es mi amiga, Tony" Respondió con tono serio.

"Hay algo entre ustedes dos, puedo verlo desde una milla de distancia"

"Por última vez, Stark. Tasha y yo somos sólo amigos" Steve usó su tono de voz de líder y severo, pero a Stark no le importó.

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"Sí, si eso hace que te calles" Respondió Steve molesto y rodó los ojos antes de volver su atención a su desayuno.

Tony sonrió cuando el capitán aceptó su desafío. "Cien dólares a que tú y Natalie seguro que conectan, Rogers"

No hubo respuesta de Steve pero a Tony no le importaba. Agarró su cafetera y desayuno antes de dirigirse a Steve por última vez.

"Los shippeo, Romanogers" Y el multimillonario se alejó hacia los ascensores.

Steve suspiró con frustración y continuó con su desayuno.

Sin que el multimillonario y el soldado supieran, Natasha había escuchado accidentalmente toda la conversación cuando había estado a punto de bajar las escaleras. Siendo la espía más peligrosa del mundo, usó su modo oculto en todo momento.

Se paró detrás de Steve, el súper soldado ni siquiera notó que estaba allí.

"¿Estás seguro de que vas a ganar la apuesta?"

Steve se sobresaltó y dejó caer un tenedor antes de lanzar un cuchillo que Natasha esquivó fácilmente. Cuando vio que la recién llegada era su pareja, suspiró con alivio.

"Lo siento, Nat.. Acepté esa apuesta para que Stark se callara", explicó, sin hacer contacto visual con ella. Natasha sabía que él se sentía culpable por la apuesta.

Lo tomó del rostro para obligarlo a mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes, "Lo sé, y si yo fuera tú, habría hecho lo mismo" No estaba enfadada con él y eso hizo que Steve se sintiera mucho mejor.

"Sería raro, quiero decir, somos amigos, ¿no?" Dijo.

"Déjalo, Steve. Stark sólo está jugando contigo"

Pero Steve no dejó de pensar en ello.

* * *

Los famosos superhéroes entraron a la recepción del Triskelion. Todas las miradas se posaron en el dúo dinámico mientras caminaban.

El Capitán América y Black Widow eran considerados dioses por la gente de ahí.

"¡Bienvenidos de nuevo capitán Rogers y agente Romanoff!" Fury los recibió en la sala de conferencias "Los extrañábamos"

"Es bueno estar de vuelta, señor" Respondió Steve.

"Tengo una misión para ustedes dos" El director les entregó un archivo.

Los dos superhéroes se acercaron y comenzaron a leer los detalles de la misión.

"Su misión es recopilar información del sospechoso. Van a ir de incógnito y por incógnito me refiero a usted, capitán Rogers"

"¿Yo?" Steve frunció el ceño. "Con todo respeto, señor. La agente Romanoff es la mejor en esto. ¿Por qué no la envía a ella?"

"Déjeme terminar primero, capitán. El sospechoso es una mujer y por lo que sabemos, ella prefiere la compañía masculina."

Natasha pudo ver a Steve tragar saliva. Nunca había sido bueno trabajando en cubierto incluso si había aprendido del mejor de los mejores, Black Widow.

"¿Hay algún problema, capitán?"

"No, señor"

"Bien, su equipo se reunirá con usted en la pista de aterrizaje en unas horas", dijo Fury. "Irán a Miami"

* * *

El equipo estaba formado por ocho agentes, incluyendo a Steve y Natasha. Natasha se dio cuenta de que una nueva agente júnior no podía apartar los ojos del capitán. Steve estaba ocupado estudiando su objetivo por lo que no se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba casi babeando por él.

Natasha y Steve no lo sabían, pero durante mucho tiempo todos los agentes de SHIELD habían hecho chismes sobre ellos. Todo el mundo sabía que ellos tenían buena química y eran buena pareja, pero no les gustaba verlos juntos.

El equipo llegó a Miami en la tarde y fue directamente a la casa de seguridad de SHIELD y comenzaron a prepararse. Steve y Sam Wilson o Falcon compartieron habitación mientras que Natasha tuvo que compartir con la agente junior.

Steve se preparó para la misión de esa noche. Tenía que entrar al club donde la sospechosa siempre iba de fiesta. Su alias era Jake Warren, un modelo de Los Angeles.

Cuando Steve estuviera dentro iba a estar solo, sin ningún respaldo. Su único apoyo iba a ser Sam quien estaría en el tejado del edificio de enfrente. Dos agentes más estarían en la puerta trasera. El equipo de vigilancia estaría en una furgoneta en un callejón al lado del club.

Natasha estaría en la furgoneta y ayudaría a Steve a través de sus dispositivos de comunicación.

Cuando llegó la noche, la operación comenzó y el equipo tomó sus puestos.

Steve condujo su Corvette negro y aparcó cerca. El capitán todavía se veía bastante nervioso por la misión secreta.

"Natasha, ¿recuerdas la misión en cubierto de Dubai?" Dijo por el comunicador.

"Sí, te echaron del edificio y casi te matas."

"Esa no es la parte de la que estaba hablando, me refiero a cuando te dije que las misiones de incógnito me ponen nervioso"

"Todo va a salir bien, Steve. Sólo sé tú mismo y usa tus encantos de los años 40."

"No va a ser tan fácil, Madame"

Él siempre la llamaba_ 'Madame'_ cuando estaba muy nervioso.

"Está bien, entonces, no hables con nadie, sólo concéntrate en tu objetivo. Puedes hacerlo, Steve"lo tranquilizó. "¡Ahora sal de ahí!"

Su apoyo era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la furgoneta, todos los agentes intercambiaron miradas al escuchar esas palabras salir de la Viuda Negra.

_Que no hable con otras mujeres, excepto con la sospechosa, ¿eh, Black Widow?_

Esa fue la pregunta que todos se hicieron internamente, especialmente la agente júnior. Todas las mujeres de SHIELD tenían algo por el apuesto capitán y todas estaban celosas de Natasha porque la famosa Black Widow era la única mujer que era tan cercana al Capitán América.

_Apuesto a que quieres quedártelo para ti sola, Romanoff. Después de que pudiste ver lo encantador que el buen capitán puede llegar a ser, cuando quiere serlo, y su encanto no es menos que el de los otros miembro de los Vengadores._

Eran su gentileza y caballerosidad lo que hacían que todas las chicas cayeran a sus pies.

Todo el mundo pensaba que Black Widow era cruel y no era capaz de amar, pero estaban equivocados.

_Ella era una de las mujeres que, bueno ella era el ejemplo perfecto de una mujer que tenía la fiebre por el Capitán América._

_'¡No puedo esperar a volver al Triskelion!'_ La joven agente gritó en su interior '_¡No puedo esperar para decirle a todos que la mortal Black Widow tiene corazón!'_

* * *

Steve hizo lo que Natasha le recomendó, pero todas las mujeres en el club volvían su atención al guapo hombre. El capitán le dio a todas su sonrisa hacía que las chicas se desmayaran.

El objetivo también centró toda su atención en el hombre rubio. Bajó de la sala VIP y llegó con Steve

"Hola, guapo" Lo saludó con una sonrisa seductora y puso la mano en los bíceps de Steve. "¿Te invito un trago?"

"Sería un placer" Respondió y besó su mano.

La mujer rió. "Soy Irina."

Se sospechaba que Irina Pandev tenía una conexión con el jefe de una banda terrorista del Este de Europa. Ella poseía una compañía naviera con sede en Miami y participaba en la red de contrabando del Caribe.

"Un placer conocerte, hermosa. Soy Jake"

_"Pensé que era la única 'hermosa' para ti, Rogers"_ Bromeó Natasha desde su comunicador.

La comisura de sus labios se curvó un poco antes de regresar a la normalidad.

Irina entrelazó su brazo con el de Steve y lo llevó a la sala VIP. Caminaba orgullosamente, pues había conseguido al hombre más sexy del club. Steve se sentó al lado de su objetivo; pretendió disfrutar del champán y de la conversación con Irina.

Finalmente, Irina le susurró algo al oído y él asintió con impaciencia. La mujer lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al piso superior. A una habitación privada sólo para clientes exclusivos.

"Espera aquí, cariño. ¡Vuelvo pronto!" Dijo con voz lujuriosa.

Irina dejó a Steve en la habitación durante diez minutos. En esos diez minutos, el corazón de Steve se aceleró porque sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

"Nat, ¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto?"

_"Hay un dardo tranquilizante en tu bolsillo derecho"_, respondió ella. _"No lo uses hasta que nos dé toda la información"_

Steve estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe e Irina entró con cinco de sus guardaespaldas.

"Bueno, Jake... Parece que no eres un modelo" afirmó Irina. "Eres el Capitán América"

_"¡Te descubrieron! Sal de ahí, Steve"_, dijo Natasha por el comunicador. _"Falcon, una distracción, por favor"_

Los guardaespaldas caminaron hacia Steve, pero la explosión fue una distracción perfecta. Steve agarró una silla y la rompió en la espalda de un guardaespaldas para dejarlo inconsciente. Irina se escapó con los otros guardaespaldas y Steve los siguió rápidamente.

* * *

En la furgoneta, Natasha contacto con Fury para informarle lo que había pasado.

"¿Qué está pasando, Romanoff?"

"Lo descubrieron, señor", respondió. "Permiso para eliminar a los enemigos y capturar al objetivo"

"Permiso concedido"

Natasha le dio órdenes a otro agente antes de correr hacia el callejón al lado del club y encontró una escalera de incendios.

"Steve, ¿tu ubicación?"

"En el techo", respondió. Pudo oírlo jadear y sonidos de golpes a través del comunicador.

La Viuda Negra subió las escaleras con armas en ambas manos. Llegó a la azotea y vio a Steve desarmando a Irina y pateando su cuchillo lejos. Pudo ver a su pareja vacilar en golpear a una mujer antes de que apareciera otro guardaespaldas y distrajera a Steve de Irina.

Natasha disparó y una bala atravesó la cabeza de su enemigo y entonces vio algo.

"¡Steve! ¡Cuidado!" Gritó Black Widow y corrió hacia su compañero.

Steve se giró rápidamente e Irina casi lo apuñala. Natasha logró noquearla con una patada giratoria.

"Wilson, tenemos al objetivo. ¿Puedes llevarla a la casa de seguridad?"

_"Por supuesto"_ respondió Sam y voló hasta la azotea antes de tomar a la inconsciente Irina y llevársela.

"Gracias" dijo Steve a Natasha.

"No olvides tu arma la próxima vez, Rogers" Le entregó su escudo.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a meter mi escudo a un club sin que se nadie dé cuenta?"

Ella no respondió. Steve la empujó y desvió una granada con su escudo, pero la explosión fue suficiente para mandar a volar al Capitán América de la azotea, cayendo cuatro pisos abajo.

Natasha le disparó al atacante y corrió con su compañero quien aún estaba tirado en la acera y gemía dolorosamente.

"¡Steve! "Gritó y se arrodilló junto a su pareja.

"Estoy bien, Nat", dijo antes de sentarse. "El escudo bloqueó la ..."

"¡Casi te matas, otra vez!" Gritó con enojo. "¡Casi te apuñalan! ¿Por qué no la golpeaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?"

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Natasha" Steve trató de calmar a su compañera. "Puedo estar cerca de las mujeres sin hacer el ridículo y fui criado para no dañar a una mujer"

"Tu amabilidad te matará algún día, Rogers" Gruñó, se veía muy molesta de que Steve se pusiera en peligro. "¡Por el amor de Dios, Steve! Tienes que golpear a una mujer si intenta apuñalarte con un cuchillo"

"Ya lo veía venir, Nat" Respondió Steve cuidadosamente. "Sabía que lo haría"

Natasha entrecerró los ojos. Ella aún estaba enojada con él.

"Las mujeres son tu única debilidad, Rogers. Una debilidad de la que debes deshacerte lo antes posible"

"Es por eso que te tengo a ti para cuidarme las espaldas, Nat. Sé que me estás cubriendo y no tengo que preocuparme de que alguien me apuñale por atrás."

"Steve, no siempre podré hacerlo. ¿Qué pasa si no estoy allí para ti?"

"Pero ahora estás aquí, ¿no es así? Confío en ti con mi vida, Nat. Si alguna vez caigo, yo sé que tú serías la única persona que vendría a salvarme."

La espía sonrió, una sonrisa que podía iluminar la ciudad entera. Steve tomó eso como un 'ya no estoy enojada contigo'.

"Deberías sonreír más a menudo", dijo. Sus ojos seguían mirando su hermosa sonrisa. "El mundo brilla cada vez que sonríes, Natasha"

La espía se sonrojó por el cumplido de su capitán. Esta vez, ella fue la que evitó el contacto visual.

"Yo soy la asesina despiadada, ¿recuerdas?"

"No lo seas. Puedes ser Natasha Romanoff conmigo. No necesitas ponerte una máscara o permanecer a la sombra de alguien. Sólo se la mujer que vi en estos últimos días."

"Steve Rogers, eres un encanto innato. Todas las chicas se desmayan con sólo unas palabras tuyas."

"Antes del suero, mi encanto no funcionaba con las mujeres"

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Steve le diera un abrazo.

"Siento haberte preocupado, Nat"

"Está bien. Todavía estás vivo, ¿no?" Respondió suavemente y acarició su pecho.

* * *

**N de T: Y... ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! No hubo tanta acción como esperaba... buuuh! No importa, ya volvieron a SHIELD y van a haber muchas más misiones. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs en verdad se agradecen. Dejen un review para saber si les gustó, también haganme saber si hay algún error, no pude revisarlo completo xc**

**Gracias a: YamiMeza(De alegría, obvio c:), elapink100(¡No! Todo pasó en realidad), srto, Daniela HC, Natalia-5810**

_**Desconocida**_


	6. Cualquier cosa puede pasar

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto me pertenece. La historis es de _Thegumgum_ quien me dejó traducirlo ;)**

* * *

**6: CUALQUIER COSA PODRÍA PASAR**

"Hey, ¿a dónde vas? Todavía es muy temprano para salir" Una voz sobresaltó a Natasha mientras entraba en la cocina.

Ella planeaba dejar el edificio temprano, así no tendría que despedirse, pero de alguna manera ella había olvidado que su pareja también era un madrugador. _Demasiado._

Steve Rogers estaba de pie en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Natasha puso su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la barra de la cocina.

"Fury tiene una misión para mí. Me iré por una semana."

"Si no tienes prisa, come algo primero. No puedo dejar que te saltes el desayuno", dijo y puso un plato delante de ella.

"No, no puedo, Steve. El avión saldrá en 2 horas"

"Entonces toma este sándwich" Le ofreció y le entregó una bolsa de papel. Natasha lo miró dudosa. "Era para comer en el parque ... Puedes llevártelo. Puedo hacer más ..."

Steve dejó de hablar cuando Natasha se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias", susurró.

Natasha se alejó pero Steve la siguió y le dio un abrazo.

"Que tengas un buen viaje y, por favor, cuídate" Su voz era casi una súplica.

Ella apretó su abrazo y lo besó en la mejilla una vez más. "Sabes que siempre lo hago."

Porque ella finalmente tenía un lugar o alguien por quien regresar.

Y una voz molesta interrumpió su momento cuando Tony y Clint emergieron de las escaleras. Ambos bromistas tenían una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Parece que tenemos a dos tortolitos en nuestra cocina, Légolas" Se burló Tony cuando Steve y Natasha se separaron.

"¿A dónde vas, Tasha?"

"A una misión, es clasificado"

"¿Por qué a Rogers es el único que abrazas?" Preguntó Tony, fingiendo estar celoso.

Natasha caminó hacia el multimillonario con los brazos abiertos y lo abrazó. Tony le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que ella abrazara a Clint también. Cogió su bolso y se dirigió a su amigo.

"Nos vemos en una semana"

"Buena suerte, Roja", dijo Tony. "Te vamos a extrañar mucho"

Era por eso que Natasha quería irse antes de que alguien se despertara. Había sido muy difícil para ella dejar ese lugar y a su pequeña familia de locos.

El único lugar donde ella quería estar tanto tiempo como la quisieran ahí.

* * *

La semana sin su compañera fue muy aburrida para Steve. Pasó su tiempo en pequeñas misiones que Fury le asignó. Tony y Clint intentaron arrastrar a Steve a un bar cercano a la Torre Stark. Steve aceptó ir porque Bruce prácticamente le rogó.

El científico no quería ser el único que cuidara de Tony, Thor, y Clint.

Y este era otro intento de Tony para probar el metabolismo de Steve, por lo que iba a obligar al súper soldado a beber mucho alcohol.

"Stark, no va a funcionar", dijo Steve simplemente después de terminar la botella de vodka más fuerte que el bar tenía.

"Haz la prueba, este lugar tiene un montón de cosas fuertes" Respondió el multimillonario y le dio a Steve otra botella de tequila.

"Creo que debemos dejar que Lord Steven pruebe el alcohol Asgardiano, mi amigo" Dijo Thor y limpió la espuma de cerveza de sus labios. "El alcohol Midgardiano no afecta al guerrero más grande"

"Es una pérdida de dinero, Tony" agregó Bruce. "Incluso si le das a beber todo el alcohol de este lugar, él no va a emborracharse"

"Al meeeenos puedo intentarlo, mi hermano" Respondió Tony arrastrando las palabras.

Pero Tony, siendo Tony, no se rindió y terminó borracho hasta el culo. Steve tuvo que llevárselo de vuelta a la torre, mientras que Thor se colgó a Clint en sus hombros. Bruce los siguió.

Aparte de esa noche en el bar, no había cosas interesantes que Steve pudiera hacer. Echaba de menos a su pareja y quería malgastar su tiempo con ella.

No podía esperar a que Natasha volviera.

La única cosa que mantenía ocupada la mente de Steve era Pepper embarazada. Se quedaba en la torre porque Tony no le permitía trabajar más.

El multimillonario quería asegurarse de que su esposa y su hijo estaban a salvo de cualquier cosa. La única forma que sabía como hacerlo era mantenerla en la torre rodeada de sus poderosos amigos y JARVIS.

Tony sabía que sus amigos harían cualquier cosa para proteger a Pepper.

Steve se dedicó a acompañar a Pepper, cuando las otras chicas no estaban. Él siempre preparaba deliciosa comida para satisfacer los extraños antojos de la mujer. A veces, Steve tenía que mandar a Thor o Bruce a comprar lo que Pepper necesitaba.

Hoy se terminaba la misión de Natasha y ella llegaría a la torre más tarde esa noche.

Barton le dijo que su operación había salido bien pero una parte de él seguía preocupado por su pareja. Él no quería que Natasha se lastimara.

Steve se fue a la cama temprano, pero le dijo a JARVIS que le avisara en cuanto Natasha llegara.

* * *

El avión llegó al Triskelion a las 10 pm y Natasha ya estaba pensando en llegar a casa. Esa misión de una semana había sido muy agotadora a pesar de que todo había salido bien. Su cuerpo ansiaba descansar un poco.

Mientras caminaba fuera del avión, vio la figura que ella nunca quería ver tan tarde en la noche, pero Fury, siendo Fury, quería saber sobre la misión inmediatamente. Natasha siguió a su jefe al interior del edificio y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones.

Cuando el interrogatorio terminó, eran más de las doce y media de la noche.

Fury envió un helicóptero para llevarla a la Torre Stark. Le agradeció por eso. Realmente no quería irse en taxi tan tarde. El helicóptero tomaba sólo quince minutos.

Ella tomó el ascensor para bajar a la sala, dejó caer la bolsa, y se hundió en el sofá. Estaba demasiado cansada para caminar hasta su habitación. No quería mover su cuerpo más.

"Hey hermosa", dijo una voz suave y la espía entreabrió los ojos para ver a los profundos ojos azules que la miraban.

"Cállate ... Me veo de la mierda" Murmuró con voz cansada y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Steve sonrió al ver a su compañera.

"Vamos, necesitas descansar bien."

"Lo haré si dejas de hablar"

"Te voy a llevar a tu habitación"

Ella no protestó cuando él la cargó al estilo nupcial. Natasha apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose segura en sus brazos. El calor de su cuerpo la hacia sentir cómoda. Él la colocó suavemente en la cama y tiró de la manta para cubrirla.

"Buenas noches, Nat" Dijo y se agachó para besarla en la frente. "Te extrañé"

Natasha sonrió. "Yo también te eché de menos. Buenas noches, Steve"

* * *

"¡Hey, Capipaleta!" Gritó Tony desde su laboratorio. "¡Ven aquí!"

"¿Qué quieres Tony?" Preguntó Steve.

"Tengo un regalo para ti, mi amigo."

Steve se acercó a donde Tony estaba parado.

"Rojita se ha quejado conmigo de que no eres capaz de llevar tu escudo a misiones en cubierto así que ..." Dijo Tony y le mostró un modelo de lo que parecía ser un guantelete de metal. "Este es mi nuevo invento. Se trata de un _guante de energía_ que crea una versión holográfica de tu escudo"

El multimillonario le dio al soldado su regalo. Steve lo tomó y lo puso en su brazo izquierdo. Tony apretó un botón y el escudo holográfico del Capitán América apareció.

"Esta arma de defensa puede ser '_lanzada'_ y se reconstruye en la matriz del guante. También se puede expandir, creando una área mayor de defensa para el usuario" Tony continuó explicando la función del guante.

Steve parecía bastante fascinado por el invento de Tony.

"Gracias, Tony, pero Fury me ha prohibido ir a misiones en cubierto después de que arruiné la última."

"No te preocupes, Cap. Fury todavía tiene muchas misiones de mierda para ti. Además ir de incógnito no va con tu personalidad. No puedes mentir con una cara seria, amigo"

"¡Yo puedo mentir!" Se defendió Steve pero Tony le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. "Si lo intento"

"Amigo, tu eres el capitán perfecto. Mentir no es una de tus cualidades, incluso si pasas tanto tiempo conmigo o con Rojita."

Steve sintió que tenía que dejar de discutir con el multimillonario porque no iba ganar.

"Gracias de nuevo por esto", dijo antes de salir del laboratorio.

* * *

Steve se despertó más tarde de lo habitual porque planeaba ir a correr a Central Park. Se levantó de la cama y vio el cielo azul claro fuera de su ventana. Se puso una playera negra y sus pants favoritos con una toalla alrededor de su cuello junto con su iPod.

En la sala, Tony estaba solo, bebiendo su café y leyendo el periódico.

"Hey Capi" saludó Tony. "¿Ya te vas a dormir?"

"No voy a dormir, Stark. Voy a salir a correr por Central Park así que me levanté un poco tarde"

"¿Algo va a pasar en el parque?" Murmuró Tony. "Las chicas también fueron a Central Park"

Pero Steve no le prestó atención al multimillonario cuando se puso los auriculares y reprodujo una canción en volumen alto antes de ponerse sus tenis.

El Capitán América salió del edificio y empezó a correr para llegar a Central Park. Steve llamó la atención de todas las chicas en el camino, pero él no se dio cuenta de nada. Continuó con su carrera durante una hora antes de usar un banco para sentarse y descansar.

Sin que Steve supiera, seis mujeres estaban sentadas cerca descansando después de sus ejercicios. Natasha, Jane, Darcy y Bobbi habían venido a correr, pero Pepper y Betty sólo a pasear un rato. Todas ellas disfrutaban hablando de sus hombres hasta que los ojos de Pepper cayeron en la figura familiar de un hombre.

"¿Ese es Steve?"

Todas se volvieron hacia donde Pepper señalaba. Vieron a un hombre rubio con un perfecto conjunto de músculos sentándose no muy lejos de ellas.

Natasha asintió. "Él nunca sale a correr"

"¿Puede ser que quiera probar algo nuevo?"

"Basta con mirar esos abdominales", dijo distraídamente Darcy y se inclinó a un lado para tener una mejor vista del capitán. "Wow"

"Yo sé que él es nuestro Steve pero sólo ..." Jane no pudo encontrar una palabra para describirlo. "Él sólo ... ¡Guau!"

"Lo sé" Natasha asintió

"Él es el significado de la perfección", agregó Bobbi.

"¿Por qué los otros Vengadores no pueden ser como él? No hay nadie como Steve."

"Él hace que todas las chicas caigan a sus pies con sus ojos de cachorro y su dulce sonrisa"

"Si tan sólo no estuviera casada con Tony, o lo amara tanto..."

Los comentarios siguieron y siguieron, Natasha sólo se sentó allí y escuchó a sus amigas balbucear sobre lo perfecto que Steve era. Ella sólo sonreía.

Tenía que ser la forma en que los músculos de Steve Rogers se movían lo que hacía que todas las chicas babearan por él.

Podían ser sus perfectos ocho abdominales, sus hombros anchos, su pecho cincelado o la forma en que el sudor recorría sus músculos. Era un espectáculo impresionante de ver.

Las chicas siguieron parloteando y Steve ni siquiera notó lo que causaba en las mujeres. Natasha decidió levantarse. Las demás se sorprendieron y la tomaron del brazo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Pepper a su amiga pelirroja.

"Ir a hablar con él"

"¡Tasha no lo hagas!" Exclamó Darcy.

Pero la espía no las escuchó y caminó hacia el hombre rubio. Se detuvo detrás de él y cuando él se agachó, vio a unos rizos rojo fuego y a su misteriosa sonrisa. Se detuvo de inmediato y se volvió hacia ella.

"Buenos días, Tasha" La saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

De vuelta en la torre, Tony todavía sentía curiosidad por lo que pasaba en Central Park que todo el mundo quería estar allí hoy. Sólo necesitaba espiarlos. Su satélite tomó una panorámica del parque.

Como él había predicho, Steve y Natasha estaban sentados y hablando juntos en un banco. Se veían relajados y tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. Little Red nunca sonreía mucho a nadie.

_"Señor, tengo un vídeo de una cámara de vigilancia del parque."_ Informó JARVIS.

"Ponlo en pantalla grande, JARVIS"

El vídeo llegó y vio a su esposa y a las otras cuatro mujeres de sus compañeros, sentadas no muy lejos de la pareja.

"¿Estás espiando a Tasha, Stark?" La voz venía de la escalera e hizo que Tony saltara.

Tony se volvió y vio a Clint, Bruce y Thor todos con una mirada de desaprobación. El excéntrico millonario simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió al trabajo.

"¿No te das cuenta de lo cercanos que son estos dos, Banner?" Preguntó Tony, "Tengo que saber si hay algo entre ellos"

"Siempre tienes que saberlo todo, Stark" Intervino Clint.

El médico hizo su té y se sentó con Tony en frente de la pantalla gigante que mostraba la imagen desde un ángulo diferente.

"Sólo son amigos, Tony" dijo Bruce.

"¡Además Lady Natasha conoció a un hombre en nuestra última salida! ¿Cuál era su nombre, amigo Halcón?" Habló Thor.

"Voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que nadie me invitó" Murmuró Tony y rodó los ojos.

"Tú y Steve habían llevado a Pepper a Boston y estábamos súper aburridos", explicó Clint.

"¿El nombre del tipo?"

"Taylor Keaton, fotógrafo" Respondió el arquero. "Ella dijo que lo conoció por casualidad en el bar y que compartían los mismos intereses"

"Stevie ya tiene un competidor" La cara de Tony se distorsionó. El multimillonario leyó una página del perfil de Taylor Keaton para revisar sus antecedentes.

No quería que su mejor amiga sólo saliera con un tipo sin una verificación y su aprobación.

"¿Por qué rayos le gusta este tipo? Steve es más interesante que este Taylor"

"El capitán insistió en que su relación con Lady Natasha no es más que de amigos, Hombre de Metal. Él no parece interesado en una relación romántica al igual que Lady Widow que declaró que _'El amor es para niños'_"

"Estoy de acuerdo con el hombre de hierro" Dijo Clint y chocó puños con Tony "Este tipo vino de la nada y Steve es mucho mejor que este hipster"

Los dos bromista siguieron espiando al soldado y a la espía, mientras Bruce y Thor los miraban aburridamente.

"Tony, deberías estar contento de que Natasha encontró a alguien que le gusta" Bruce intentó razonar con Tony "Y siempre le presentas a Steve un montón de supermodelos en lugar de ayudarle a estar más cerca de Natasha"

"Como shipper número uno del Romanogers/Blackcap/La Guerra Fría /Stasha, haré que mi OTP sea real y me desharé de este estúpido fotógrafo. Como un superhéroe que se preocupa por la vida de los ciudadanos, me aseguraré de que Taylor Keaton no salga con mi amiga maestra asesina por su propio bien. Como amigo del Capitán América y Black Widow, me aseguraré de que ellos sepan que pertenecen el uno al otro"

Y el multimillonario perdió la cabeza de nuevo.

"Como sea, Tony" Bruce se dio por vencido y se sentó en el love seat. "Tienes que dejarla elegir a quien realmente ama"

"¿Informarás a Lord Steven sobre este hombre, Lord Stark?" Preguntó Thor.

Tony lo pensó por un segundo y sonrió traviesamente. "Les prohíbo a todos ustedes decirle a Steve sobre esto porque en serio quiero saber qué va a salir de esto"

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas más complicadas, Stark?" Incluso el compañero de bromas de Tony no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

"Digamos que yo adoro el caos"

Los otros solamente sacudieron la cabeza y dejaron al excéntrico multimillonario con su plan.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! Lo sé me tarde mucho xc Pero juro que subiré más rápido, SHIM :3 No olviden dejar reviews para saber si les gustó, si ven algún error haganmelo saber. Vengo rápido a dejar el capítulo así que no puedo dejar agradecimientos, pero igual gracias a tod s los que dejaron reviews y pusieron en favoritos :3**


	7. El placer culposo de Steve

**Disclaimer: Np, nada me pertenece. La historia es una traducción.**

* * *

**7: EL PLACER CULPOSO DE STEVE**

"¡Vengadores! Esta noche iremos a un club" Anunció Tony al entrar a la sala de estar.

"¡Noooooo!" Gritaron todos al unísono.

El genio multimillonario rodó los ojos. Sus amigos habían estado tirados perezosamente en la sala desde la mañana.

Clint y Bobbi estaban sentados junto a la ventana. Jane y Darcy estaban enseñando a Thor a usar el iPad, sentados en la alfombra frente al televisor. Bruce y Betty estaban jugando ajedrez en el love seat. Steve y Natasha estaban sentados uno cerca del otro, buscando en Google una receta nueva para su cena amistosa de la próxima semana.

"¡Son un montón de ancianos aburridos!" Murmuró Tony molesto. "Sólo vamos por una copa a un bar tranquilo"

"¿Dónde esta Pepper de todos modos, Stark?" Preguntó Natasha.

"Ella fue a visitar a su padre durante una semana"

"Eso explica muchas cosas"

"¡Vamos! Levántense, ¡Abuelos, Abuelas! ¡Vamos a pasar un buen rato!"

Y Tony logró arrastrar a todos fuera de sus asientos y los mandó a cambiarse. Encontró un pequeño bar con tema del oeste. El lugar no tenía muchos clientes, lo que era una suerte para los Vengadores porque querían algo de privacidad.

Clint, Bobbi y Darcy se encargaron de la música. Tony ordenó todo el alcohol que conocía para los hombres de su equipo. Natasha tomó la mano de Steve y lo arrastró hasta una mesa disponible. Tony, Bruce y Betty los siguieron.

Thor y Jane eran las únicas dos personas bailando en el bar.

Steve sonrió a la pareja antes de darse cuenta de que cuatro hombres en el bar estaban comiéndose con los ojos a Natasha.

"Bebida para la bella pelirroja." Dijo el camarero y puso un vaso de whisky delante de Natasha. De parte de los cuatro hombres del bar. Natasha levantó el vaso y les agradeció con la cabeza.

Bruce y Tony pudieron ver como la ira invadía los ojos de Steve por unos segundos, antes de que desapareciera al darse cuenta de que ella no tocaba el vaso.

Natasha sacó a bailar a Steve. Thor y Jane rieron al ver la cara color rojo brillante del capitán. Steve puso las manos en la cintura de Natasha mientras que ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

"¿Ya te enseñé a bailar?"

"Sí, en Croacia después de que luchamos contra 50 terroristas. Finalmente tengo mi primer baile del siglo 21."

"Tengo que poner eso en mi currículum", le contestó lo que provocó que Steve sonriera.

Bailaron durante una hora hasta que Steve fue a la barra por unas bebidas. Volvió con Natasha, para descubrir que estaba rodeada de los cuatro hombres que no habían dejado de mirarla en toda la noche. Uno de ellos trató de aprovecharse de ella.

Todos los hombres vieron eso, pero también notaron la misma rabia que habían visto antes esa noche en el rostro del capitán. Steve se acercó a ellos, trató de mantener la calma y hablar de forma civilizada.

"Señores, dejen en paz a la dama"

"¡Vete a la mierda, niño bonito!"

"Chicos, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas"

"¡Toma esto!" Un hombre con pelo negro le lanzó un puñetazo a Steve que esquivó fácilmente.

Natasha les gritó que se detuvieran, pero Thor y Clint la apartaron de la escena. Thor se unió a Steve, un segundo después. Los dos guerreros enviaron al suelo a los atacantes con unos cuantos golpes.

Tony pagó por los daños y todos se fueron del bar. Se dirigieron directamente a la torre con Natasha y Steve detrás.

"No tenías que hacerlo, Steve", dijo Natasha. "Puedo cuidarme sola"

"Lo sé", contestó y no continuó con la conversación. Él aceleró el paso y se alejó de ella.

Tenía que despejar su mente. Había perdido el control.

Él sabía muy bien que ella podía cuidarse sola, pero una parte de él sólo quería protegerla. Un instinto interior lo obligaba a golpear a cualquier hombre que tratara de ponerle una mano encima

Por primera vez no pudo controlar su enojo.

* * *

Steve no podía dormir porque había demasiados pensamientos rondando su mente. Bajó al gimnasio para despejarse.

Pero no era tan fácil.

Steve olvidó cuánto tiempo había estado ahí. Hasta que Thor entró y saludó a Steve en voz alta.

"¡Señor Steven!"

"Hey Thor" Steve saludó al dios y detuvo su ejercicio.

"¿Tienes alguna clase de atracción romántica hacia Lady Natasha?"

"No, ¡¿tu también?!"

"Tengo curiosidad, capitán. Mis disculpas si esto te irrita"

"No, en absoluto, mi amigo" Respondió el soldado: "¿Por qué lo preguntas, de todos modos?"

"Vi como te enfurecías cuando esa escoria tocó a Lady Natasha"

"Yo sólo trataba de proteger a mi amiga, eso es todo, Thor. Haría lo mismo si eso sucediera con la Srita. Foster, o la Srita. Ross"

"Eso no va a suceder, Señor Steven. Ellos tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero. Sólo tenía que aclarar ese chisme. Lady Jane y Lady Darcy hablan de eso todo el tiempo"

"Por favor, diles que no hay nada entre yo y Natasha"

"Lo haré" El dios sonrió "Me tengo que ir, Lady Jane y yo iremos una cita doble con Lord Banner y Lady Ross"

El dios desapareció detrás de la puerta, Steve suspiró y continuó golpeando los sacos.

* * *

En la cocina, arriba, Tony y Natasha tenían su habitual pelea verbal de la mañana.

"Dime algo, Roja" Comenzó el multimillonario. "¿Cómo manipulaste a Rogers para que saliera de su antigua forma de los 40 y se convirtiera en un hombre moderno? ¿Todavía sigue siendo un caballero?"

"Él siempre es un perfecto caballero, Stark. A diferencia de ti"

"Touché"

"Y para responder la pregunta que siempre me haces, sólo somos amigos"

"Lo que tú digas, Roja", dijo Tony. "Tomare eso como un permiso para presentarle a Rogers alguna de mis amigas"

Natasha se tensó por esas palabras y mal miró al multimillonario quien sonrió en victoria.

"Sólo asegúrate de que no sea una súper modelo, Stark. A Steve nunca le han gustado ese tipo de mujeres"

"Espera y verás, Rojita." Tony sonrió. "Capipaleta se enamorará muy pronto"

"Tienes que asegurarte de que lleve puesta su ropa nueva cuando conozca a la chica. Se ve muy bien en el traje que le compré"

"Con mi dinero", añadió Tony.

Natasha ignoró al multimillonario y regresó a su revista, tarareando una canción en voz baja. Tony miró a la espía. Nunca la había visto así antes, una feliz y relajada Natasha.

_El Capi debía ser el causante de eso._

"¿Ya le ensañaste algunas películas o música?"

"Le mostré YouTube y como comprar cosas en iTunes. Le gusta Imagine Dragons y OneRepublic, pero escucha cualquier tipo de música"

"Tengo muchas ganas de oírlo cantar alguna canción de Gaga" Dijo Tony antes reírse.

"Sólo no lo tortures, Stark" Natasha le advirtió con la mirada. "Él aún está adaptándose"

* * *

Steve preparó una cena para dos. Preparó el platillo principal junto con otro delicioso plato.

_Carré de cordero con nabos tiernos, salteado con vieiras, cuscús de manzana y sésamo, y aderezo de frutos rojos._

Pasó toda la tarde preparando todo e incluso puso una mesa en el balcón.

Todo estaba preparado a la perfección. Se suponía que era una sorpresa y pensaba que nada podía arruinarla.

Pero sí, se arruinó.

"¿Quieres cenar conmigo, Nat?" Preguntó Steve ansiosamente cuando vio a la espía bajando las escaleras.

"¡Oh, lo siento, Steve! Voy a salir con Clint esta noche e iremos con un amigo nuestro"

Steve logró esconder todos sus sentimientos y no dejar que Natasha se diera cuenta de nada.

"Creo que va a llover" dijo.

"Claro", respondió. "Que tengas una buena tarde, Natasha"

_'Parece que tendré que cenar solo'_ Pensó Steve para sí mismo y se sentó en la barra de la cocina a esperar a que el cordero se cociera.

Pero entonces Steve oyó una voz desde el ascensor. Thor, Jane, Bruce y Betty salieron y caminaron hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma?" Exclamó el dios del trueno. "¿Estás cocinando de nuevo, Lord Steven?"

"Sí, estoy preparando la cena"

"Tus habilidades de cocina igualan tus habilidades en combate, creas alimentos tan milagrosos que incluso un Asgardiano como yo anhelo por ellos"

"¿Quieren acompañarme?"

"Por supuesto que lo haremos" Respondió Jane. "Thor y yo pondremos la mesa"

"De hecho, yo ya puse una mesa afuera pero necesitamos más platos y sillas"

El doctor fue el único que lo notó, se dio cuenta de que Steve había preparado esa cena para alguien más. Por la mirada en el rostro del capitán, no preguntó nada.

Cuando el horno sonó, Steve se puso unos guantes de cocina y sacó la bandeja de corderos antes de ponerla en el centro de la mesa.

Los cinco disfrutaron de la comida, la vista y de la compañía de los demás.

Para Steve, la cena no estaba totalmente arruinada.

* * *

"Dime de nuevo por qué tengo que acompañarte esta noche, Nat" Preguntó Clint.

Su mejor amiga había hecho un gran trato para obligarlo a venir con ella, pero no le había dicho por qué.

Un gran trato que incluía que si él no estaba de acuerdo en venir con ella, lo iba a colgar en la parte superior del asta de bandera.

"Porque te necesito aquí como mi respaldo en caso de que esta cita sea un desastre total."

"No va a ser un desastre. Siempre piensas demasiado" La tranquilizó Clint.

"¿Y si no es lo que pienso?"

"Sólo tienes que darle una oportunidad, Nat"

Natasha respiró hondo antes de ver a un chico de pelo rubio caminando entre la multitud que se detuvo frente a ella y Clint.

"¡Hey, Natalie!" Saludó.

"Taylor" Lo saludó de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Taylor era alto pero delgado. Tenía los ojos azules-grises y una mirada inconformista. Tenía el pelo largo y desordenado y usaba una gorra tejida.

Clint notó que Natasha había elegido a alguien que era muy opuesto a Steve Rogers.

El arquero se quedó allí por un tiempo. Él sólo quería asegurarse de que Taylor era una buena opción. Por lo que vio, el tipo estaba esforzándose mucho y sabía que él era muy afortunado de tenerla.

Clint salió de su pensamiento profundo cuando su teléfono sonó.

"¡CLINT BARTON! ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?" Gritó Bobbi.

"Cariño, cálmate. Estoy en camino de regreso a la torre ahora. Te dije lo que había sucedido."

"¡TIENES VEINTE MINUTOS!"

El arquero salió corriendo del club, enviando mensajeó a Natasha avisándole que tenía que irse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Natasha y Clint recibieron un llamado para ir a una misión. Fury les informó que se trataba la pequeña misión: vigilar y recuperar un paquete importante. Debían estar de regreso esa tarde.

En la torre, Steve encontró la nota de Natasha que decía adonde había ido. Los otros lo acompañaron en el desayuno antes de pasar el día con sus novias.

Sólo Tony y Steve se quedaron solos en la torre. El multimillonario tenía una broma en mente para el soldado.

Cuando la espía y el arquero regresaron a casa, lo primero que vieron fue Tony y Steve gritándose el uno al otro. Thor y Bruce se interponían entre ellos y trataban de separarlos los más lejos posible.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Exigió Natasha.

"¡Al Capi le gustan las canciones de amor!" Dijo Tony, ganándose la atención Natasha.

"¿Qué canciónes de amor, Stark?"

"Las canciones de amor tipo empalagoso pegajoso, no puedo vivir sin ti" Respondió Tony.

"Es mejor que tu tipo de música"Dijo ella.

"Capitán Pureza, apuesto a que también te gustan las películas para chicas."

"Me gusta el significado de la canciónes y ayudan a iluminar el día, de alguna manera. Para las películas, no me gustan las de acción porque ya tengo demasiada acción en mi vida"

"Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con eso." Concluyó Bruce y todos los demás asintieron.

Steve sonrió "¡Tu pierdes, Stark y devuélveme mi iPod!" El capitán rápidamente obtuvo su iPod de regresó y se fue a su cuarto.

Natasha no puede evitar reír un poco.

_Su capitán escuchaba canciones de amor._

* * *

**N/A: Okay, creo que no debo tardar tanto en actualizar. El capitulo pasado sólo tuvo un review :$ En serio, diganme si no les gusta la historia o sí mis traducciones son un asco, lo que sea. El Romanogers tarda un poco y yo no ayudo mucho con mis lentas actualizaciones *se da un tiro*. Agradacimientos de los dos capítulos anteriores:**

**Gracias a: Natalia-5810, srto(Créeme aun les falta mucho), Daniela HC (Lo haré, lo prometo), Lizz Jiao, PAOLITHA12, Silviaxl17, Natalia Alianovna Rogers.**

_**Desconocida**_


	8. Kriptonita

**Disclaimer****: Nada de esto me pertenece. Pero eso ya lo saben ;)**

* * *

**8: KRIPTONITA**

Tony observaba por la ventana de la sala de estar y vio que había un día soleado en la ciudad de Nueva York. El clima era agradable. ¿Cómo podían sus compañeros esconderse en la torre de esa manera?

Era miércoles, su día libre de la semana. Steve y Natasha acababan de regresar de una misión en Argentina. Thor había ido por Jane al aeropuerto la noche anterior. Betty y Bruce acababan de volver de un seminario de ciencia al norte del estado, y Pepper había regresado de con su padre

La primera vez en muchas semanas que estaban todos juntos.

_¿¡Que!? ¡Tenía que hacer algo al respecto?_

"¡Reunión de Vengadores!" Gritó Tony. "Vamos al paintball"

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar y nadie se movió de donde estaba. El soldado y la espía ni siquiera se molestaron en mirar al multimillonario.

"¡Tienen que ser más activos, montón de ancianos!"

"Paso, Stark" dijo Natasha.

"Convencenos, Tony" Soltó Steve, "¿Por qué tenemos que salir en nuestro día libre?"

Tony sonrió maliciosamente y frotó sus manos.

* * *

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?" Masculló Natasha.

"Es bueno, Natasha"

Steve estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras Natasha conducía su Ferrari rojo detrás del BMW de Banner, seguida por la Hummer de Thor.

"Todavía no puedo creer que nos haya convencido"

"Creo que será divertido. Hasta Stark cerró el estadio sólo para nosotros"

"Será igual que en nuestras misiones y creo que será como una práctica y una oportunidad para patearle el trasero a Stark por una buena razón"

"Espero que sea sólo un simple juego"

"Oh Steve" Ella se echó a reír. "Aún no sabes nada respecto al paintball"

La mirada emocionada en el rostro de Steve tembló.

* * *

Steve salió del coche y comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería Natasha.

No era paintball. Era una guerra. Un juego de supervivencia.

Todo el equipo se reunió en el vestidor para elegir un arma. Stark hizo la regla de que nadie podía llevar más de tres pistolas y una granada. Escogieron el color de su traje y una máscara.

Natasha ayudó a Steve con su traje de protección antes de reunirse en una mesa de picnic al aire libre donde estaban sentadas las otras chicas.

"Tony, por favor ten cuidado y no te lastimes solo" Suplicó Pepper.

"Por supuesto, querida", dijo Tony. "Pero eso debes decírselo al diablo" el multimillonario señaló a la pelirroja, " que tome las cosas con calma conmigo."

"De ninguna manera, Stark. Sólo puedo prometerte dolor y sufrimiento." Respondió Natasha con su sonrisa de Widow.

"¿Cómo jugáremos esto?" Preguntó Thor.

Natasha y Steve se juntaron inmediatamente. Tony vio eso y rodó los ojos.

"No, No. ¡NOOOOO! Ustedes dos no pueden estar en el mismo equipo. ¡No es justo!"

"¿Qué tal si jugamos por nuestra cuenta? El último que quede, gana." Dijo Clint.

"¡Sí!" "Está bien" "Me parece muy perfecto" "Lo que tú digas" "De acuerdo"

"¡Que el guerrero más fuerte gane esta gloriosa batalla! Todos ustedes serán derrotados por el hijo de Odin."

"No estés tan seguro, Thor", dijo Natasha.

"Lady Natasha, no puedes comparar tu fuerza con la del hijo de Odin"

"¿Te importaría explicarme?" El tono de la voz de la espía cambió inmediatamente.

Pero Thor no se dio cuenta de eso y continuó su discurso incluso cuando sus amigos le hicieron señas de que se detuviera. Natasha se cruzó de brazos y miró a Thor con ira.

"Eres pequeña, mi lady. En un juego de guerra, no eres la guerrera más feroz."

"El Niño Trueno tiene razón, Rojita. Somos mucho más grandes que tú"

"A partir de las estadísticas, es probable que tu salgas más lastimada que nosotros" Expresó el médico con preocupación.

"¿Quién puede ganarnos en un juego de hombres, Tasha?"

Steve sintió que Natasha estaba a punto de estallar en una furia ardiente. Puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo en voz baja.

"No te preocupes, yo te protegeré"

Pero eso fue un accionador. Natasha empujó la mano de Steve de su hombro. La espía les dio una mirada asesina a todos los hombre delante de ella.

"Bueno, hoy sólo puedo prometerles una cosa. Me aseguraré de que ustedes sientan tanto dolor que se arrepentirán de haber nacido. ¡Voy a matarlos de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra! No me importa cómo. ¡Tendrán una bala entre sus ojos y mejor recen porque no tenga una de verdad! "

Todos se alejaron dos pasos de Natasha porque ella tenía un arma a la mano. La espía se volvió hacia el súper soldado quien se sobresaltó y retrocedió un poco.

"¡Y tú, maldito Capitán América, me aseguraré de que seas el que sufra más!"

Se alejó dando zancadas dejando a Steve asustado por su advertencia. Tony tuvo que empujar a su mejor amigo para que entrara a la arena.

"¿Por qué me amenazó así?" Preguntó el capitán con voz temblorosa. "Sólo trataba de ayudar"

"Capi, sabes que odia cuando alguien piensa que es débil, ¡y tu te ofreces a protegerla!"

* * *

Los seis Vengadores se posicionaron en su punto de partida, separados uno del otro, esperando la señal. Steve vio la determinación en la cara de sus amigos.

Pero él no sentía lo mismo porque había sido amenazado por la asesina más letal del mundo.

La señal sonó y el juego comenzó. Steve bajó su máscara y quitó el seguro de su arma. Corrió a encontrar un escondite.

Las balas volaban por la arena. Aunque Steve había estado en muchas batallas, ninguna se comparaba con esta. Y menos si los Vengadores luchaban entre sí y uno de ellos era una asesina enojada.

"**¡STARKKK! ¡NO PUEDES OCULTARTE DE MÍ! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!**" La voz furiosa de Natasha vino del otro lado del campo.

Steve decidió mirar por encima de su escondite y no vio a nadie cerca de él. Se movió sigilosamente para encontrar un terreno más alto. Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Natasha.

"**¡VEN AQUÍ TRASERO DE METAL!**"

"¡Bruce! ¡Thor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Hagan algo!" Gritó el multimillonario. "¡Bruce, hermano! ¡SACA A HULLLLKKKKK!"

Las balas impactando contra un cuerpo seguidas por un grito de dolor y una risa de felicidad fue lo que se escuchó a continuación.

Nadie supo de Tony Stark otra vez.

Steve tragó saliva porque sabía cual era su destino. Si Tony había sufrido tanto, Natasha haría que fuera 100 veces más doloroso para él.

El Capitán América corrió detrás de una línea de pinos hasta que chocó con alguien. Miró a la figura y vio que era Thor.

"No dispares, amigo Steven", dijo Thor. "Lady Widow me ha estado persiguiendo."

"Tenemos que ayudarnos, Thor. Si queremos sobrevivir o Natasha nos matará brutalmente a todos"

"¡Sí!"

Los dos guerreros corrieron a un terreno más alto y trataron de pensar en un plan para encargarse de Natasha.

* * *

Bruce salió de su escondite y arrastró a Tony, que estaba en el suelo, gimiéndole a su máscara. El multimillonario estaba cubierto por balas multicolor. Natasha no se contuvo y robó las balas de Tony para recargar sus armas.

"¿Estás bien, Tony?"

Un gemido doloroso fue la respuesta. Tony trató de incorporarse y se apoyó en un refugio de madera.

"Roja esta brutalmente loca", murmuró Iron Man. "¡Me disparó en el trasero!"

Bruce intentó no reírse del multimillonario. Tony usó su mano para limpiar la pintura de su gafas.

"El lado positivo, es que ella te sacó primero. Imagínate lo que le espera a Steve."

"Sí" Tony asintió. "Ver a Romanogers luchar entre ellos debe ser bastante entretenido"

Los dos genios ni siquiera notaron a la hermosa asesina parada detrás de ellos con una granada en la mano.

"Ustedes dos lo hacen demasiado fácil para mí."

Tony se quedó sin aliento y Bruce se veía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. La malvada pelirroja no tuvo piedad y lanzó la granada.

"Sal de aquí ahora, Stark." Dijo.

La granada explotó dejando a Bruce púrpura y a Tony Stark, que parecía cubierto de barro por todos los colores que lo cubrían.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida y se tumbaron en el suelo por todo el dolor en su cuerpo.

* * *

Thor y Steve decidieron que la mejor manera para salir de esa vivos, era dejar que Natasha y Clint se mataran entre ellos, pero Natasha era bastante lista. Sabía que Clint se ocultaba en las ramas de los árboles. No tenía oportunidad de acercársele porque él tenía mejor vista desde arriba.

Pero ella era más rápida y más inteligente.

La espía conocía la posición de Steve y Thor, así como la de Clint. Ella sólo esperaba el momento adecuado.

El silencio invadió el bosque, Steve y Thor decidieron salir de su escondite. En ese momento Steve supo que habían cometido un error. Clint le disparó a Thor y cayó del árbol por un tiro de Natasha.

Steve quería ayudar a Thor, pero el dios del trueno le indicó que corriera. Steve corrió a refugiarse porque sabía que Natasha podría aparecer de la nada.

Thor y Clint gemían dolorosamente en el suelo. El arquero lloraba porque había caído de un árbol. Thor le disparó a Clint furiosamente, pero los dos se detuvieron al ver a la espía de pie frente a ellos con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Entonces, ¿quién quiere morir primero?"

Los dos hombres tragaron saliva y esperaron el dolor que estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Los gritos de dolor se escucharon de nuevo. Estos hicieron que Steve sintiera cada vez más y más miedo. Natasha y Steve era los únicos que quedaban en el juego.

La única manera para que él ganara era esperar hasta que ella saliera o luchar mano a mano.

"No puedes huir de mí, Steve" su voz llegó desde atrás.

Ella saltó sobre él y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cuello y lo tiró al suelo con un solo movimiento. La espía se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se agachó hasta que su rostro quedó sobre el de él. Steve se quedó sin aliento. No sabía qué hacer, porque sus ojos se encontraron con los hermosos ojos verdes de ella.

Steve se congeló en el acto.

"¿Te rindes?" Susurró suavemente en su oído.

Steve sacudió la cabeza firmemente. Normalmente su valor no flaquearía pero Natasha no era cualquier mujer. Se suponía que el Capitán América no debía tener ninguna debilidad pero ya había encontrado su kriptonita.

_Natasha Romanoff era su kriptonita._

Esa sonrisa pícara en su rostro le recordó a Steve que estaba a punto de hacer algo que no esperaba.

La espía se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los suyos por simplemente dos segundos pero eso hizo que el soldado se congelara. Cuando se separó, ella vio una mirada confusa en sus ojos. Natasha se agachó hasta su oído y vio que Steve se quedaba sin aliento antes de susurrarle:

"Cierra los ojos, Rogers. Va a doler"

Y el más poderoso de ellos fue asesinado, lenta y dolorosamente por las manos de Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

Steve se acercó lentamente a la salida y se vio que sus amigos aún estaban tirados allí. Todos parecían sentir un dolor horrible. Se dejó caer al lado de Thor.

Todos estaban cubiertos por pintura de colores. Tony parecía cubierto de barro. Bruce, de color morado. Clint de azul. Thor de verde y Steve Rogers de rojo.

Natasha se acercó a los cadáveres de los soldados caídos con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

"¿Dónde podemos encontrar una chica como esa?" Murmuró Tony antes gemir como un bebé. Su mano subió a sus costillas.

"Nos acaba de matar a sangre fría"' murmuró Clint.

"Creo que lady Natasha es la guerrera más feroz." Admitió Thor.

"Acaba de trapear el suelo con nosotros." Exclamó Bruce.

Steve fue el único que no dio ninguna observación. Sentía demasiado dolor como para abrir la boca, pero Natasha les probó a todos lo fuerte que era.

A pesar de que él ya sabía eso pues la había visto en acción durante dos años y ella no necesitaba ningún súperpoder. Sólo usaba su cerebro y sus habilidades para luchar.

Steve no podría estar más orgulloso de su pareja.

Las chicas vieron que Natasha era la única que salía del campo. Se apresuraron a ir a buscar a sus novios, pero al ver el aspecto de los poderosos héroes, no pudieron dejar de reír.

"¡Tony! Te patearon el trasero", exclamó Pepper.

"¿Alguien quiere jugar otra vez?"

Steve todavía estaba todavía tirado en el suelo. Natasha le ayudó a levantarse y salieron de la arena.

"Recuérdame no volver a molestarte nunca más" Dijo en voz baja. Natasha se echó a reír. "Eres el verdadero significado de Kriptonita".

La declaración era verdadera. Natasha era la única que lo hacía sentir débil y le era difícil respirar cuando ella estaba cerca.

Ella se rió y ayudó a Steve a sacarse el traje de protección. Tony les dijo que deberían volver a la torre, pedir una pizza y ver una película.

Steve durmió todo el camino de regreso a la torre y Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ternura de su capitán.

Los seis Vengadores tomaron una ducha y dejaron que Pepper ordenara la comida.

"¿Tiene un ejército con usted, señorita?" Preguntó el chico de la pizza.

"Los vengadores comen mucho", respondió ella.

Esa declaración cambió todo. El chico de la pizza tomó su orden con entusiasmo tomó y envió todo a la torre en veinte minutos. Los Vengadores bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron frente a la televisión. Clint y Bobbi se sentaron en el sofá con Bruce y Betty. Tony y Pepper se sentaron en el loveseat. Jane se sentó en el regazo de Thor a la izquierda. Steve y Natasha se sentaron juntos frente al sofá.

Natasha tuvo que elegir la película y ella eligió 'The Notebook', que hizo que Tony se quedará profundamente dormido en los primeros diez minutos. Steve comió pizza hasta quedar lleno. Se recostó en el sofá y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido en el regazo de Natasha.

Los demás se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de su amor. Natasha apagó el televisor y trajo una almohada para apoyar la cabeza de Steve antes de acostarse para dormir en sus brazos. Tenía la cabeza en su pecho y escuchaba el latido constante de su corazón. Su cuerpo estaba caliente así que no necesitaba una manta.

Sabía que ella está a salvo en sus brazos tal vez por lo que había dicho en la arena del paintball.

_'No te preocupes, yo te protegeré'_

Él la protegería cuando alguien intentara dañarla. Él estaba a su lado, incluso si tenía que luchar contra sus amigos. No estaba enojada con él. Sólo creía que iba a ruborizarse y hacer cosas estúpidas así que tuvo que ocultarlo poniéndose la máscara de asesina despiadada.

Ella pronto se quedó dormida en el cálido abrazo de su capitán.

* * *

**N de T: ¡Ja! Actualizar pronto mis polainas. Lo sé, lo sé me tardé. Mucho. No se preocupen hoy habrá más de una actualización. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	9. Dark Horse

**Disclaimer****: Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

**9: DARK HORSE**

"Stark" susurró Clint y sacudió al multimillonario que estaba durmiendo.

"¿Qué demonios, Katniss?" Siseó Tony al arquero.

Tony despertó suavemente a su esposa. Pepper se acurrucó en los brazos de Tony y comenzó a estirarse.

"Mira"

El arquero señaló a dos personas que dormían en la alfombra. Natasha dormía en los brazos del soldado. Steve envolvió de una manera protectora a la espía. Todos se dieron cuenta de que ella incluso sonreía mientras dormía, nadie había visto eso antes, ni siquiera Clint.

Pepper chilló de alegría. Tony sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto. Clint despertó al resto del grupo y todos tuvieron la misma reacción que Pepper y Tony.

Thor estaba tan contento que no puede contener su risa y su vozarrón fue suficiente para asustar a la espía y al soldado.

Steve se sonrojó profundamente. Natasha trataba de mantener su cara de Widow y calmarse.

Porque estaba a punto de enloquecer, acaba de despertar en los brazos de nadie menos que el Capitán América.

"Buenos días" dijo suavemente y le envió una sonrisa somnolienta al hombre frente a ella.

"Buenos días, Tasha"

"Como dije, ustedes dos se ven absolutamente adorables juntos" Dijo Tony y levantó las manos al aire.

Natasha le lanzó una mirada asesina antes salirse del abrazo de Steve, a pesar que ella no quería hacerlo.

"¡Tenemos que celebrar esto!" Exclamó Clint.

"Hablando de eso, aún no me han dado mi premio por patearles sus traseros de hombres."

"Roja, nos acabas de matar brutalmente ayer ¿qué más quieres?" Preguntó Tony con las cejas levantadas.

"Ayer sólo les probé que yo soy la mejor."

"Lady Natasha, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que desees. Sólo dilo y lo haré", dijo Thor.

"¡THORRR!" Clint, Tony y Bruce le gritaron al dios.

Steve era el único que faltaba y todos voltearon a ver a su capitán para seguir sus órdenes.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Thor. Le debemos una disculpa y ella merece tener todo lo que quiera después de que barrió el suelo con nosotros"

"Por favor, Rojita. Ten misericordia" Suplicó Tony.

"Sólo hay una cosita que quiero de ustedes," dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que todos los chicos tragarán con miedo. "Señoritas, necesitaré de su ayuda."

Las chicas estaban más que dispuestas a ayudar a Natasha. Todas salieron de compras.

Los chicos estaban planeando escaparse a la ciudad, por idea de Tony.

"Hombre de hierro, no es aconsejable hacer eso." Advirtió Thor.

"Natasha nos cazará y asesinará si rompemos nuestra promesa" Concordó Steve con el dios.

"¡Ella va a obligarnos a hacer algo estúpido y no podremos salir de la torre por el resto de nuestras vidas!"

"Está planeando su venganza, Steve" Le recordó Clint.

"Tú y Barton pueden irse, Lord Stark. No quiero enfrentarme a la ira de Lady Widow de nuevo"

"Y te disparó en el trasero", añadió Steve.

* * *

Natasha y las chicas volvieron a la torre en la noche. Los muchachos saltaron del sofá y corrieron hacia el otro lado de la sala. La sonrisa pícara en sus rostros fue suficiente para asustarlos.

Natasha le entregó una bolsa de papel a Steve.

"Hay algo para ustedes, con una nota de instrucciones. Tienen que estar aquí a las 19:00", dijo. "No intenten huir"

Las chicas metieron a los chicos a la habitación de Steve. Cuando abrieron la bolsa y vieron lo que había dentro

"**¿¡QUE MIERDA!?**" Gritó Tony y tiró la bolsa al suelo. "¿En qué está pensando?"

"Tenemos que cambiarnos, Tony. No queremos que Natasha nos haga mierda de nuevo." Dijo Steve al multimillonario y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando todos se cambiaron, se reunieron de nuevo y se dieron cuenta que llevaban el mismo traje.

"Cap, estás jugando con fuego." Se quejó Clint.

"Con magia oscura." Corrigió Tony.

"No hay vuelta atrás, Lord Steven"

"Capitán, realmente no sabes en lo que te has metido" dijo Bruce.

Las quejas salieron volando a su alrededor y Tony era el más ruidoso.

"Stark, estoy usando ropa interior con estrellas y rayas." Steve se giró y miró al multimillonario." Yo debería ser el más avergonzado."

"Tu compañera es bastante creativa, por cierto. Si graba esto, ¡usará el video para chantajearnos por el resto de nuestras vidas!"

"Como si tuviéramos opción." Respondió Steve."No hay vuelta atrás, amigos. Le hicimos una promesa a una asesina."

* * *

En la sala de estar de la planta baja, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas de ver el resultado. Natasha le pidió a JARVIS que mostrara una transmisión en vivo de la habitación de Steve y se enteró de que estaban planeando escaparse.

"JARVIS, por favor recuérdales que si piensan en huir, puedo atraparlos en dos horas"

_"Ahora mismo, agente Romanoff"_

Incluso JARVIS lo encontraba divertido.

En el video, los chicos sintieron escalofríos al escuchar la advertencia de JARVIS. Tony soltó todas las palabrotas conocidas por el hombre.

"Eres una verdadera genio, Natasha. ¿Cómo hiciste que sucediera?" Preguntó Pepper.

"Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, Pepper. Cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento." Respondió Natasha con una sonrisa socarrona. Sus orbes verdes no dejaban de mirar a un único hombre en la pantalla. "Y puedo hacer que el hombre que da las órdenes me tema."

En ese momento todas supieron que no debían ser enemigas de Natasha y que nunca debían hacer apuestas con ella.

Y también que ella tenía a Steve Rogers en sus manos.

Pero Pepper sabía que el buen capitán tenía una debilidad por Natasha y que él tendía a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

"JARVIS envíalos aquí por favor" Natasha le dijo a la IA.

_"Sí, agente Romanoff"_

"¡Muy bien! ¡Que empiece la fiesta!" Animó Natasha.

JARVIS bajó la intensidad de la luz en la sala y puso música intensa junto con una bola disco. Los chicos aparecieron desde las escaleras. Tony fue el primero en salir con una mirada de desagrado pero en cuanto vio a Pepper, se relajó un poco.

Clint, Thor y Bruce siguieron al multimillonario. Las chicas silbaron al ver a sus novios.

Steve fue el último, pero el único que hizo que las mandíbulas de todas cayeran al suelo. El Capitán América iba sólo con sólo un bóxer de rayas y estrellas. Bajó tímidamente y al ver la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Natasha, se sonrojó aún más.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes recorrían el cuerpo entero de Steve, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Su capitán tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto que ni el dios del trueno podía competir con él. Steve era la perfección en persona.

"¡Roja, esta es la peor apuesta de la vida!" Soltó Tony. "**¡NO SOMOS UNOS MALDITOS STRIPPERS!**"

"Oh, Stark. Hoy lo son."

"Complace a las damas, Tony" dijo Pepper a su marido.

Los chicos suspiraron y comenzaron a bailar. Tony bebió un trago de vodka. Clint empezaba a divertirse un poco y se acercó a Bobbi quien puso un dólar en su bóxer.

"¡Gracias, nena!" Dijo el arquero antes de agacharse para besar a su novia, quien golpeó su trasero juguetonamente.

Steve trató de pasar desapercibido detrás de todos. Natasha se levantó de su asiento y arrastró a su capitán hasta que quedó de pie frente a ella.

"Tasha, no." Suplicó Steve.

"Baila, Rogers" ordenó. "O sucederá un pequeño accidente con tu ropa."

Steve tragó saliva y siguió sus órdenes de inmediato. Al principio sólo se balanceaba un poco, pero después vio como bailaban Tony y Clint y copió sus pasos. Natasha no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su capitán hacer cosas locas.

Él se estremeció cuando ella le dio una palmada en el trasero.

Thor tiró de Jane y bailaron juntos. Las otras parejas les siguieron.

"Solos, de nuevo." Dijo ella.

"¿Bailaría conmigo, madame?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa y le ofreció su mano.

Ella la tomó. Él tiró de ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Natasha sintió el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Steve se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada más que su ropa interior y que Natasha descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Se sonrojó aún más.

"Eres muy cálido" Murmuró y se acurrucó más cerca.

Steve se encontró sonriendo ante su declaración. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella con suavidad.

Los dos disfrutaron de su momento hasta que el vozarrón de Thor los interrumpió.

"¡Amigo! ¡Tengo algo para que pruebes!" Dijo el dios del trueno.

Thor les mostró lo que parecían ser dos barriles.

"¡Hidromiel de Asgard! El más delicioso néctar de los nueve reinos, más fuerte que cualquier alcohol humano, puedo asegurarlo."

"No sé, Thor. Puedo desperdiciar buen material"

"Inténtalo mi amigo, es demasiado fuerte para un ser humano normal"

"Yo soy rusa, puede ser un reto para mí, Thor." Interrumpió Natasha. "Rusia puede aguantar sus bebidas"

La espía tomó un sorbo. Steve y Thor estaban esperando su reacción.

"Fuerte, pero muy delicioso"

Tony y Clint quería probar algo, pero después de un pequeño sorbo, supieron que era demasiado fuerte para ellos. Tony y Clint cojeaban visiblemente. Clint se dejó caer en el sofá, sosteniendo a Bobbi entre sus brazos.

"Deberíamos participar en un concurso de beber, Lord Steven." Sugirió Thor. "Tenemos dos barriles, uno para ti y otro para mí. Quién beba más será coronado como el vencedor."

"Hecho", dijo Steve y estrechó la mano con el dios.

"Señor Banner, por favor suene el cañón para nosotros"

El concurso comenzó. Los demás vitorearon a Steve quien tomó la delantera al terminar el primer trago antes que Thor y se sirvió otro vaso.

Natasha estaba muy impresionada por los dos guerreros. Steve no estaba desacelerando. Hasta que se terminó la sexta y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Natasha. Su visión fallaba y el mundo comenzó a girar.

"Creo que puedo emborracharme" las palabras de Steve hicieron que todos rieran.

Natasha ayudó a Steve a ponerse de pie.

"¡Medio tiempo!" Dijo ella.

El rostro de Steve era de color rojo oscuro por la intoxicación del alcohol. Natasha sabía que estaba muy ebrio. Cuando la vio de pie tan cerca de él, se apartó para hacer un poco de espacio, pero Natasha le dio una sonrisa socarrona y avanzó hacia él.

"Steve Rogers, no soy tu enemiga" dijo con una voz seductora. "No deberías temerme"

"Señora, no estoy acostumbrado a estar cerca de mujeres hermosas." Respondió él, borracho. "Y estoy casi desnudo."

"Estábamos acostumbrados a estar más cerca que esto y no había quejas al respecto"

Al final, Natasha arrinconó a su capitán y ella lo abrazó con fuerza. El cerebro de Steve no funcionaba correctamente y el puro instinto se arrastró hasta la superficie.

La hidromiel asgardiana hacía magia. Estaba ebrio.

Las manos de ella se movieron de arriba hacia abajo por cuerpo haciendo que fuera aún más difícil controlarse para él.

_Así que quieres jugar con magia, chico deberías saber en lo que estás cayendo_

Debería haber escuchado la advertencia de Banner temprano esa noche. Él no debía jugar con fuego ni con un ser misterioso llamado Natasha Romanoff porque él caería en la trampa de siempre.

Natasha sabía que ella está seduciendo al ángel para que cayera en ese pecado lujurioso junto con ella. Cuanto más prohibido, más lo quería probar.

Thor seguía entregándole a Steve vasos llenos de hidromiel y el ángel americano seguía bebiéndolos como si fueran sólo agua. Natasha de vez en cuando tomaba sorbos.

Y todo se volvió borroso, recuerdos confusos. La única cosa que Natasha recordaba era a Tony Stark arrojando marihuana en la chimenea que hizo que los Vengadores se pusieran más ebrios de lo que estaban.

_Bebé no te atreves a hacer esto porque me estoy acercando como un caballo oscuro_

Los efectos de la hidromiel asgardiana hicieron que Steve Rogers entendiera la expresión _'borracho hasta el culo'_, por primera vez desde el suero.

Incluso salió su otro lado, el lado que nadie había visto antes, el lado que convertía al chico tímido en un individuo confidente que hacia lo que quería.

_Su amor es como una droga intentaba usarla y dejarla _  
_Pero mamacita, es tan adictiva jugué un poco y ahora soy adicto _

Natasha Romanoff estaba en sus brazos. Steve la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en sus carnosos labios rojos. Ella le devolvió el beso apasionadamente. Sus manos, que se estaban en su pecho se movieron hasta su cuello.

Steve usó su brazo derecho para levantarla; Natasha inmediatamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de que él subiera las escaleras apoyando una mano su espalda y sosteniendo un vaso de aguamiel en la otra.

"¿Puedes sostenerlo por mí?" Le susurró cuando se separaron por un poco de aire. "¿O deberíamos terminarlo?"

Cogió el vaso pero Steve dejó que resbalara de su mano y el aguamiel se derramó sobre ambos.

"Ya me encargaré de ello" Murmuró contra la pálida piel de su cuello.

Sus manos arrancaron la ropa de ella y cayó frente a su habitación. Steve dejó marcas púrpuras por todo un sendero de besos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Le cogió la cara para darle otro beso apasionado.

Natasha empujó a Steve dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos

_Porque una vez que eres mío, una vez que eres mío, no hay vuelta hacia atrás_

* * *

**N de T: Okay, les prometeria que actualizaré más pronto *tha's what she says* pero sería mentirles. Está semana saldré de vacaciones y no tengo laptop y aunque la tuviera no me dejarían llevarla, así que por eso quize adelantarles dos capítulos. Los dejé con la emoción, lo sé. No olviden dejar sus reviews ;)**

**Gracias a: Lizz Jiao, elapink100, Daniela HC, Natalia-5810, Zae, mabelen07, Guest, Srta Tulipan, T.C y lesliearias5 (Gracias por agregarme a tus autores favoritos)**


End file.
